Lifeline
by IanVampLover
Summary: Elena is forced to move from Italy to the U.S. leaving Stefan and all her accomplishments behind. However, unexpected complications arise where she finds herself stranded alone with Damon on an island. Will they ever be rescued?
1. The Departure

**A/N: So this is another Delena story. Yes, they are human, but in a very interesting setting where they will be challenged, emotionally and physically. Eventually, it will bring them closer together than they ever expected and nothing will ever be the same again. Hearts will be broken, enemies will be made, but most importantly love will prevail.**

***I don't own anything from Vampire Diaries! **

**Anyways enjoy & hope you like it. Yes there will be smut on this story, I just can't get enough ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Departure<strong>

_"If you really loved me, you would let me go...I'm sorry." _

_With one last kiss they parted._

_Tears streamed down his golden skin as he watched her board the plane._

Her lashes fluttered open, exhausted and sad chocolate brown irises peaking from underneath.

A vast blanket of darkness with little pocket holes of translucent light poking through while the thick sheet of water fell from the heavens: That's the first thing Elena Gilbert woke up to see.

The plane rattled and shook as a new gust of wind swirled around it, threatening to suck it into the vortex of chaos that awaited at the bottom.

"Ugh. How long until we land?" Elena rubbed the sleep of her eyes as she stretched languidly. She was used to these kind of storms and she had travelled uneventful rides only with minimal turbulence - nothing ever escalated to something serious - so she grew desensitized to the frequent shaking of the plane.

When no one answered her, she looked around to find that the married couple next to her were fast asleep leaning on each other, a serene smile tugging at their faces.

Feeling a strange ache at the sight, Elena quickly adverted her eyes toward the stormy sky outside her window panel. Finding comfort in the distorted lights of the twinkling stars above breaking through the raindrops and gray fog, she sighed recalling the events that led her to where she was now.

Just like the current weather, Elena felt a turmoil of emotions swirling within her, threatening to drag her to the deepest of hells if she didn't fight back and resist.

Just 2 weeks ago she was back home; her life was all rainbows and unicorns with a pinch of sugary goodness. She had the perfect friends, job, house, and not to mention the perfect boyfriend. Honestly, she couldn't ask - much less - wish for more.

However, the almighty gods must have decided she was not worthy of such a perfect life, for they had sent her the worst challenge yet. She could either stay in Italy and continue her "too good to be true" existence or leave to the States where they needed her assistance in the Cancer Research Program. She didn't want to leave, particularly because a month ago she had just landed a job in one of the most prestigious hospitals in Italy.

But, being a highly admonished doctor with a very firm belief in being righteous, she couldn't even consider rejecting the opportunity to save millions of lives just so she could enjoy hers. It didn't mean she actually looked forward to leaving all the luxuries and acquaintances she had worked so hard to gain, but her morals screamed at her to pick the selfless choice.

After all what kind of person would risk millions of lives just so they could continue living theirs?  
>A cold hearted arrogant ass, that's who! And that person was Damon Salvatore: Her boyfriend's brother had rejected the offer and so in turn they had turned to the second most qualified scientist in Italy, herself.<p>

Okay maybe she did blame him and held some grudge against him for ruining her chance at a happily ever after, but she also hated him for being able to so easily ignore such a heavy responsibility. How did he do it, did he have no soul? She refused to believe that he did it for some noble reason, though she couldn't see what could be more important than taking part in a study to possibly save the lives of millions of people.

Simply put, Elena abhorred him.

Sure she had never spoken to him over the course of her relationship with Stefan - which was a mere 3 months - but from what she had picked up...he was not a caring loving person. He was the polar opposite: selfish and cruel. For the life of her, she just couldn't figure out how he was related to Stefan.

He had allegedly fired a nurse because she rejected his advances, a major blow to his ego and not to mention his pride. From Caroline's gossip, Damon was a playboy and it apparently wouldn't be surprising that he would want to sleep with his employees. After all, nobody would dare fire Damon Salvatore: the most talented and powerful doctor in Italy. Pft! Stupid honoraries!

And that's not the worst.

Just days before her departure, she had heard from Stefan that Damon had flat out told a 5 year old girl that she would "Die in 2 months" and had walked off without so much as a glance back. Stefan had been there and watched in horror as the little girl and her parents broke down in heart wrenching wails. Thankfully, being the caring loving person and doctor, Stefan managed to console the family by offering some hope through a series of treatment that might prolong her life substantially.

And that's what Elena loved about him, he was such a kind hearted sweet person, just what she needed. It made her feel in control and safe, she knew he would be a perfect husband if she would to ever marry him. But now...she wouldn't even get to make that decision since she was forced to leave. Stefan had wanted to follow her and come with her, but she couldn't take away his happiness too. She had told him that the hospital would need him now that she would be gone.

He had left with a devastated face, but had agreed since she had told him that it would make her happy if he did.

_"If that's what you want...but I will ALWAYS wait for you." _He had said.

Stefan had promised that he would wait for her until she came back. Elena had held back her tears, trying to be strong for both of them and had only been able to offer him a weak smile as she affirmed that she would indeed be back.

And it was true, she would be back.

It was just a matter of time.

She would e-mail, call, and text Stefan until her return. She just hoped this long distance relationship would work, but if it didn't she knew Stefan would come after her. She just knew he would because their love is too strong and he would not let it die. Not even Damon would come between them like he had done with Stefan's previous relationship with Katherine. Had she mentioned how much she disliked Damon?

Then again, she should be grateful to him since it brought Stefan to her.

Still, Elena was thankful she didn't work in the same floor as Damon or she would have beaten him 'til she was forced to be ripped apart from his mangled and bloodied body. Elena could not stand such behavior and if just hearing what he did made her blood boil, imagine actually witnessing it.

Too bad she didn't know how he looked like, she would have liked to picture his face twisted in agony as she beat him.

Damon didn't live with Stefan and even though she worked in the same building as him, he worked during different shifts and on different floors. Yet, not seeing him was also partially her fault since she tried to avoid him at all cost possible, specially since Stefan warned her to stay away from him.

But that was hard to do considering she had no clue who to avoid if she didn't know how he looked like in the first place. Stefan had assured her that as long as she didn't go to Damon's floor, he would not encounter him.

But, now? Now there was no need to avoid him because she would be far far away, safe from his seductions. Its not that she would fall for it, but...she didn't like to be played with specially for some brotherly vengeance.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" The elderly woman looked at her alarmed as she clutched her arm tightly. Elena quirked an eyebrow, startled from being brought out of her musings and confused as to why the woman was so distressed.

"Huh? What are you-" Her speech was interrupted when the oxygen masks dropped from the compartment above her head. A voice boomed through the speakers as nervous chatter and a few shrieks where heard throughout the plane.

_"Please remain calm, we will have an emergency landing in a few minutes near the coast of Portugal."_

The Captain's notice seemed to have the desired effect since people quieted down and settled back into their seats. Just then flight attendants emerged and instructed people to put the masks on since people might become dizzy from the change in pressure during the what was to be a rough landing and to buckle up to remain safe as they prepared to land.

Elena had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she had failed to notice how the plane's lights flickered on and off, how the bags that had once been behind closed lids above their head now littered the floor, how her seat partners had woken up and now wore worried expressions, and most of all how a violent ray cracked the sky illuminating the now heavily damaged wing.

Not knowing if it was her heart that made that loud thumping sound or the wind howling outside, Elena tried to remain cool and in control. The captain had said they would prepare for an emergency landing but as she peered down through the narrow opening, through the thick fog and rain she only saw endless deep blue glittering under the flashes of lighting. There was no land to be found.

Trying to remain logical, Elena reasoned that they would not see land until they were near, after all she couldn't quite see ahead much less through these horrible conditions. Besides she knew that airplanes could glide to a safe landing within 100 miles even if all engines failed - which by the way was highly unlikely_._

"And please wear you life jackets..." The flight attendant with the name tag _Lucy_, added as an afterthought, but immediately regret doing so judging from her cringe. She realized her mistake too late when people began to murmur uncertainly, wondering why they would need to wear their water life vests.

"A-as an airbag!...just in case the landing gets rough. It would provide some cushion to protect your body." The other flight attendant suggested with a confident calm voice, offering reassuring smiles before walking back to their area.

"Something is not right." Elena murmured to herself as she gazed at the two flight attendants making their way back with tense and rigid shoulders, holding hands, tears streaming down just before they disappeared behind the curtains that led to their small cabin.

Maybe they were just as scared as the rest, but seeing no land near in sight and hearing the warning to wear their life jackets made her heart speed up the blood pumping process. Elena knew they were hiding something and she knew that if things were worse than they let on, they would not tell the rest in order to keep order...and that's exactly what happened here. Her gut clenched unpleasantly at the implications. They could be heading to certain doom and they wouldn't even know it, much less expect it.

She glanced at the couple next to her, they were holding each other caressing their arms in order to calm themselves, but their bodies trembled with fear. Elena could only watch them, she couldn't offer them words of consolation or reassurance since she herself needed them.

"We're going to crash, I know it." Elena heard a man whisper behind her. She knew he probably was just voicing his thoughts out, but unknowingly he had confirmed her suspicious.

Her body was now humming with life, adrenaline coursing through her body as her head whipped around frantically searching for possible exits or a way to save herself. For once in her life, she wanted to be selfish and live! She wanted to return to the safety of her home with her family and her boyfriend as they sat comfortably in the cozy couch drinking hot cocoa near the fire place.

She closed her eyes trying to picture the scene before her. Stefan's boyish features illuminated by the soft orange glow of the flames, his loving green eyes, his arms cradling her as she leaned into his chest while she enjoyed the flickering of the dancing flames and the rhythmic beat of his heart. However, Elena was violently jerked out of her daydream when the plane jerked to the left as a particularly strong gust struck its right side.

Suddenly the plane was engulfed in darkness only to have the red-tinted emergency lights turn on, probably the planes APU had kicked in. The whole cabin now glowed red, giving the area a haunting atmosphere.

And just moments after the back up generator had restored the light, Elena knew that the airplane was losing power fast. Sort of a habit by now, Elena gazed outside again and noticed that the gray fog wasn't fog, but volcanic ash. Ash? But how?

Elena widened her eyes in realization.

Since the captain had announced that they would make a crash landing on the coast of Portugal, that only meant that the captain had either flown too close to the volcanic ash cloud from the eruption of Iceland's volcano - Eyjafjallajoekull - or the cloud had moved towards them during the flight. And now they were trapped in a volcanic ash cloud with a thunderstorm to top it! How was that even possible?

But Elena had come to terms with destiny, obviously it was her time to die and all this had happened for a reason.

Everything seemed to slow down as if she was in a matrix movie - it may sound ridiculous but it did.

From her right side, a bright orange glare burst into existence as the airplane's right engines flamed out, sparks and flames illuminating the window with its orange red rays, like watching a sun rise amidst the rain and lighting. The roar of the other 2 engines soon died down as the crew attempted to restart them to prevent them from flaming out.

Elena sat frozen, clutching her seat, digging her nails in vain against the metal arm rest as she watched everything with stark clarity despite the dim light.

Even though the plane's kinetic energy and inertia were supposed to keep the plane from falling despite its engines being busted, the structural damage from the tornado - like winds, the disruptions of avionics due to the lightning, and the interference of the heavy gray ash fog must have been too much for the aircraft and the pilot. It was just a matter of time before they crashed into the water wall that awaited them below.

The plane now was tilting towards the right from the heavy turbulence created by the strong winds, which probably were the cause of moving the ash cloud towards them in the first place. Elena looked outside once again searching for any signs of land, but she saw that they were still surrounded by blue, except they were much _much_ closer to it now, 600 feet at most.

Fluctuating with each burst of wind that hit it, the plane suddenly began a rapid decent toward the ocean, everybody was momentarily suspended in the air before their stomachs dropped and churned at the sudden motion. Opening her mouth in a silent scream, Elena struggled to make her throat and gut unclench to no avail.

She reached for the oxygen mask, fastening it to her face, taking in deep breaths to control her burning lungs as they worked overtime, rapidly expanding and contracting trying to take in as much oxygen as possible to keep up with her racing heart.

A single tear escaped her eye as she realized that she - Elena Gilbert - was going to die. She would never see her parents, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan. Yet, surprisingly, the last person she thought about was Damon. She never saw his face, but in that moment she wished she had so she could curse him and damn him for killing her. Elena swore she would haunt him for this.

With that, she closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate. She drowned out the horrified faces yelling and sobbing as they clung for dear life, the thunder and rain roaring just as loudly as the tortured screams of people who knew death was facing them - who knew that they would never see their loved ones.

Then her head and body jerked forward only to be slammed back into the seat mere seconds later as if a car had crushed her whole frame, breaking her ribs - the sickening crunch resounding in her ears.

A bright flash of white behind her eyelids and then darkness.

The sound of windows shattering, pieces piercing her skin everywhere as the water pushed through and rushed in rapidly. With glass covering her face, blood everywhere soaking her body and the rest of the seat, Elena realized she was heavily injured but - nonetheless - **still** alive!

Her whole body felt lightweight, her hands already working frantically to unclasp her seat belt. Climbing over the bodies of the once serene sleeping couple whose bodies now laid in awkward angles to never wake again, Elena rushed to get out before the plane submerged.

Elena could barely make out a couple of others limping to the emergency exit in the hazy darkness. She reached it first, trying to pry it open, but she was too weak despite the adrenaline rushing through her veins pushing her to her limits.

Soon, however, she felt other people pushing and trying to open it and in a matter of seconds it was open, the frigid ocean slamming them back as it continued to engulf the plane. They only had seconds to escape before the whole aircraft went under water to settle at the bottom of the sea where the trapped souls would remain and lurk in the darkness until they were found.

Elena climbed out, but the pull of the plane almost dragged her down, she kicked and slapped her arms desperately to try and cling to life, she fought fiercely until she broke free from the plane's gravity.

She coughed as the inhaled water was purged out from her lungs, threading the water as the rain pattered on the navy floor,the lightning brightening the night. In that split second, Elena saw a long piece of wood from a vanity - that had probably belonged to the luggage of a once live person - wafting towards her. She didn't hesitate to reach for it, clinging to it, her lower body the only part now in the water.

She had escaped a brutal plane crash, but now she had to survive the freezing raging ocean until she reached land or someone rescued her. However, she couldn't fight the drowsiness that overcame her body as the adrenaline wore off since she - for the moment - was out of immediate danger.

It was then that the full brunt of the events hit her with almost the same magnitude as when the plane crash landed on the ocean. Exhaustion made itself present - forcing Elena's body to drift into blissful unconsciousness.

The last thing she remembered were the gasps of air from the survivors now on the surface and the gentle pattering of the rain as the storm appeared to die down, making the sea unnaturally calm.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she's really gone."<p>

Stefan stared at the grey wall in front of him, heart heavy with sadness.

"Stefan, she said she would be back. All you have to do is wait for her." Caroline said with a roll of her eyes. Honestly, she had enough of his moping and brooding. Sure she understood how it felt to lose a loved one. Matt had broken up with her and left to Russia to study 2 years ago. At least Elena hadn't broken up with Stefan.

"Yeah, but I miss her already and she just left a few hours ago. They must in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean by now." With a sigh Stefan made his way to his living room to watch t.v, to get his mind off Elena.

Caroline followed him , intent on helping him through this. She knew he needed a friend right now.  
>It had taken her a year to get over Matt , with the help of Bonnie and Elena of course.<p>

"You know, maybe you should start dating again." Caroline offered playfully, trying to lift up the mood.

Stefan turned to look at Caroline, mouth agape, eyes wide.

"You-wha-what are you-huh?" Stefan stammered dumbfounded.

She couldn't contain her laughter, his face was priceless. She saw him visibly relax and even smile.  
>He let out a chuckle before shaking his head in disbelief.<p>

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Caroline grinned triumphantly.

However their moment was interrupted when Bonnie burst into the living room looking like she just had seen Damon been _nice_ to someone.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?" Stefan rushed to her side, looking for any signs of physical damage. When he found none, he met her eyes questioning.

"I-Ele...ne-news. Turn on the news!" Bonnie exclaimed frustrated at her on stuttering.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked feeling a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"What channel?" Caroline was already taking immediate action looking rather confused but determined to find out why Bonnie had gotten so scared over some news. What, was the town suddenly invaded by vampires? Ha! As if.

"I don't know. I-I just had a dream and it was about Elena. She was on the plane and then she just disappeared from her seat like air, only a puddle of blood left behind." Bonnie explained with a far away look as if experiencing the dream herself.

"Wait. Let me get this straight." Caroline started with an incredulous glance at Bonnie and then at Stefan. "You are scared about Elena suddenly _vanishing _into thin air and leaving blood while on a plane and you are looking for_ news _about that." Caroline finished with an amused chuckle at the end.

"Seriously Bonn, I thought Stefan was feeling horrible about Elena's departure, but _you _take the cake!" With a shake of her head, her curls bouncing lightly, she flipped the tv channel to a news station to confirm her ridiculousness.

Bonnie glared at her. She knew it sounded stupid when Caroline put it that way, but from previous experiences her dreams had been right. A month ago she had dreamt that she had found a heart shaped locket opened in her hands only to be taken away by a human shaped light. It turned out that a week later, she had finally discovered what that meant when she met Lucas: she opened her heart up to him and in turn he stole it, now they were happily dating. And this dream about Elena said that Elena was in danger, terrible probably fatal danger.

"I know how it sounds, but when have my dreams been wrong?" Bonnie challenged with a confident smirk and tilt of her chin. Caroline opened her mouth to retort, but Stefan took a step forwards, reminding them that he was still present in the room.

"Guys. We all miss Elena..." He paused looking between them for confirmation and he got it when they both looked apologetic and slightly ashamed, "...and we need to understand that our grief will affect us one way or another. I get depressed, Bonnie has nightmares, and Caroline tries to ignore it. Its who we are and we are trying to cope with it." Stefan finalized with a slightly awed expression.

He couldn't believe he had admitted to sulking, he hadn't meant to be so blunt about the situation, he just hoped he hadn't insulted anyone. He looked at them and they both had only acceptance in their slightly watery eyes.

"You're right, I try to suppress it because its easier not to feel. Its like I turn a switch on and all the emotions I don't want to feel go away." Caroline explained looking quizzically at them, conveying her silent question.

"We get it." Stefan and Bonnie said in unison.

"But, still. I think my dream was a warning. Despite how much I miss Elena, my dreams have never been wrong."Bonnie stated with utter conviction.

As if a sign to prove she was right, she flipped to the latest news on **Action News**. And by magic there it was.

_"This is Andie Star reporting live from Florence, Italy. We have Breaking News. Near the Açores Islands of Portugal, the United Airlines Flight 175 heading from Florence,Italy to Mystic Falls,Virginia, suddenly lost contact with the main tower when that volcanic ash cloud that had erupted just days before from Iceland's volcano engulfed the aircraft along with a heavy thunderstorm. It is unknown if the plane has crashed, but we have information that indicates that the plane has over an hour without any signs of communication." _The woman with dirty blonde reported.

Everyone stood watching in stunned silence, the shock evident on their now unresponsive faces.

_"No__..." _Stefan let out a devastated whisper that seemed to cut through the thick silence like a heavy axe. Tears spilling from his eyes, his world crashing down onto him as his knees buckled and fell to the ground. His forearms trembling as he pushed against the ground to stop from falling further.

"That can't be true...Maybe their radio broke or something! Besides that _Andie Star_ is clearly an airhead, the only reason she got the job is because she just has over inflated balloons for boobs. That news station is as reliable as Fox News." Caroline's frantic ramble and hopeful eyes searched for reassurance in the faces of Bonnie or Stefan's defeated form.

When none acknowledged what she had said, she went and turned the tv off which continued to give the same information just in different words.

"NOTHING is determined yet! For all we know it could just have been an error, and even if it wasn't, Elena doesn't give up easily, you underestimate her will to live. She promised she would be back. C'mon guys stop being so pessimistic, Elena might need us right now, we need to believe in her!" That seemes to struck a cord in Stefan since he stopped trembling as he silently grieved and stood up with fire blazing in his eyes, his jaw clenched in an attempt to control himself.

"You're right. Elena did promise she would be back and she never breaks her promises."

Bonnie looked a shade of green as she still stared straight through the tv and into her own fantasy world where she could already see Elena's torn and lifeless body floating on the ocean or worse yet, submerged along with the plane at the bottom of the sea where they would never be found. She wanted to cry, but water didn't want to spill from her eyes, stubbornly telling her she needed to be strong for all of them, including Elena.

"We will find her and drag her from the pits of hells if its necessary. Elena will be back with us, she will."

_Dead or Alive._ The unspoken words left hanging in the atmosphere but clearly everyone had heard them since their expressions darkened.

With that said, Bonnie glared at nothing in particular. Sometimes she wished that all the medicine she made with herbs would somehow be useful perform some sort of spell to locate Elena.

"Whats with everyone's gloomy faces?" Entered Jeremy with a goofy smile on his lips, a DVD of _Hangover_ clutched in his hand.

Everyone went ridgid. Glancing at each other to decide who would break the news to him, Bonnie sighed.

"Jeremy take a seat."

Before they told him, Stefan walked out of his apartment with long rushed strides, heading anywhere. He couldn't take being coped up in that confined space. They had planned a movie night to lighten up the mood after Elena's departure, but now that would not be possible.

Intent on giving Damon hell for what happened to Elena, he decided to give him a call. It was supposed to be Damon on the plane, NOT Elena. Its all Damon's fault. Everything bad that happens is because of Damon, he always destroys anything good in his life. He knew that the reason Damon had rejected such an opportunity was because Damon knew that if he did, they would offer it to Elena who would never reject it, in turn taking her away from him.

Oh, he would_ pay._

* * *

><p>So warm and peaceful.<p>

_Swoosh_.

The tranquil sound of water lapping at the sand invaded his senses and beyond the gentle song of the breeze - the bubbles fizzing ever so quietly as the water retreated could be heard, the salty smell nearly palpable on his tongue.

He clenched his hands experimentally, the elusive material below him slipping through his fingers, just like he had from death.

Just then, the events flooded back like a tsunami - in rapid successions that seemed to overlap to form one giant memory that threaten to drown him under the brutality of it all. His eyes snapped open in alarm, only to be blinded by the intense yellow rays that moments ago seemed to only be a caress.

He attempted to sit up, not quite believing he had survived such a deadly experience, but his body had other plans when it refused to do so. Realizing that his shirt wasn't soaked in water, but in blood, he struggled to get a closer look at his injury. Digging his left elbow into the creamy beige sand, he tore the remnants - of his once white shirt- off him. Panting from the physical exertion, he cast his narrowed eyes downward. A nasty looking crimson line ran diagonally from his left sternum to his right Epigastrium - or in simple terms; from his left chest bone to the top right region of his abdomen.

With a relieved sigh, he plopped back down onto the sand. Disinfecting it with the available water and herbs around in the island would do the trick. It seemed that other than the shallow cut, his sore muscles were just recovering from the impact of hitting the water with such force.

Why had he even accepted going to the damn Cancer Research Program, look what it got him into? Oh, right. Because he actually** gave a damn** about other people contrary to what his brother and the rest of this forsaken earth thought.

At first he had rejected the offer, not wanting to leave his brother alone. He was all Stefan had left, his big brother. He knew Stefan hated him, hated his cold behavior. But deep down within his own frozen heart, it still beat slowly and softly but nonetheless it beat - only for his baby brother and for the countless of people who relied on him to save their lives.

Of course that's not medically possible, his heart would beat even if his brother died or if the rest of the world did too - but that's beside the point. All that mattered is that he still held a shred of humanity in him - Katherine hadn't destroyed him completely like she assumed. He was stronger than that, he always got back up.

Anyways, back to why he accepted the offer at the end.

After he found out that Stefan was serious with an Elena chick - whose name was the only information he had about her- he became aware that Stefan wouldn't need him anymore. That and he was already feeling guilty about rejecting the chance to possibly solve the cure for cancer, saving thousands of lives.

If he truly didn't really care about anyone, why would he had become a doctor in the first place? No, not for just the money, the power, or the countless of admirers. No. To feel like he actually had a purpose here: to help, to cure, to experience the helplessness of not being able to save everyone, to remind himself that he is not a God, he is just _human_. And humans make mistakes, humans hurt, humans grieve, humans _feel_.

After all, we are made of flesh and bones - we aren't indestructible or perfect or apathetic monsters, no matter how much we try to pretend we are.

Only if Stefan would realize that his monster of a brother still cared and was capable of greatness. But instead, all he had done was let another person down. He had disappointed his father and now he had done the same thing with Stefan. All he ever wanted was to be accepted for who he was.

It was hard to live up to expectations, to try to be someone you're not, someone you used to be. He just couldn't be the same innocent naive loving person he had been before his mother's death - before all the rejection and betrayals, but he would try again. For Stefan and for his own sake. Trying to be the better man for a woman would be a waste of time. He had given up on love since Katherine, so giving his heart away to another woman seemed plain stupid - it would only be shoved back into his chest piece by shattered piece.

This was a wake up call for him and if he made it out alive from this isolated remote place, he would openly share his feelings instead of trying to suppress them deep within him.

Easier said than done. But...

It was time to flip the switch off. He would let himself feel. Even if it meant just feeling hurt and sorrow. He would at least feel like he was_ living_. All this time, he had done nothing but be a living dead person - a walking corpse. And he had nearly died - permanetly.

Snapping out of his thinking and soul searching, he sluggishly rolled to his side and sat up. Glancing around, he noticed the crystal clear liquid shimmering underneath the bright burning star above him. He was surrounded by lush green palm trees and a series of plants and flowers decorating the edge where sand met pure brown earth.

But most of all, he saw debris adorning the undisturbed sand. From the corner of his eye, he saw a large object. No. An animal - a homosapien - a human body - a woman possibly deceased?

With a grunt of discomfort, he managed to get his legs to work again as they trembled under him with each step he took towards the unnaturally still body.

As he got closer he noticed the once undecipherable rising and falling of her chest as she laid there unconscious.

Just a few more steps and he would get a clear view of her face.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

Kneeling down to remove the messy chestnut curls from her face, he let out a hushed gasp of horror.

Her face was covered in blood, tiny cuts invading every pore like a chaotic spider web. Checking her pulse he confirmed that she was indeed still alive. Getting into Doctor mode, he began to check her whole body for any other injuries. But first he would have to remove her deflated life vest and the rest of her clothes, of course undergarments could be kept unless it was necessary to remove. He wouldn't want an angry,confused, and possibly traumatized victim to wake up to see that a random man was touching her and staring at her without any clothes on, now would he?

Smirking at the thought, he began to peel of the tattered and stiff clothes - most likely due to the dried blood - from her fragile form.

Immediately he knew she had her ribs broken. The dark bruising all over her costal gave it away. Deciding to act quickly before she awoke and felt the sharp pain, he took the shredded clothes and torn them into makeshift bandages.

He took them and washed them in the ocean, effectively getting rid of the dried blood. Using his own shirt, he cleaned it first before soaking it with water, he carried it back to use as a sponge to clean her body. It wasn't clean of bacteria, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances.

As he finished rinsing the persistent crusty blood that clung to her body, he noticed how truly beautiful she was. Her skin was olive with golden highlights that gave her body an angelic glow, her small yet defined face was framed by a halo of long curly tresses. Her shapely legs were miles long, her narrow shoulders sharply contrasting with her feminine curves that were her hips.

For a moment he thought he had died and gone to heaven - an angel greeting him.

But the stinging pain on his chest and the injuries that marred her delicate body proved that he remained in the world of the living and that she was no angel- but a badly wounded human.

With a sigh he lifted and cradled her body in a sitting position - hoping he wouldn't disturb her deep sleep - he began to carefully wrap the makeshift bandages around her torso as tight as possible to maintain the ribs from shifting around when she woke and tried to move.

When he finished, he moved her to the shade next to a large boulder as he went to bathe in the ocean. He would explore the island once he was got rid of all the grime that stuck to his skin.

* * *

><p>She was back in the safety of Stefan's arms, feeling him hold her, feeling the tenderness and the care that emitted from his embrace, hearing the steady beat of his heart, feeling the firm muscles rippling from every slight movement. Except it was more intense than she ever remembered it been, goosebumps covered her body when she felt his body make contact with hers. Still, the soothing and protective effect it had on her was still there: the ache in her abdomen disappeared, breathing was easier, all because he had held her. As simple as that.<p>

But then he was gone. Cold seeped through into her muscles, she heard the barely audible footsteps fading away and just like that she was no longer in front of the fireplace in Stefan's apartments but in an unknown deserted area judging from the lack of noise.

Whimpering as she tried to lift her heavy eyelids, she attempted to twist into a sitting position only to cry out in pain. Thankfully her eyes had shot open at the shock. Now more carefully sitting up with the aid of her elbows, she saw why she could breathe easier now. But she didn't remember wrapping her ribs, nor removing her clothes. Had she been delirious and did not remember any of it?

Elena looked up, scanning the area for anyone else who might have been responsible for this. The sea was just a touch away. The vast turquoise waters extending endlessly and pieces of wood, shoes, metal scraps, and a suitcase were the only things present. Wait...a suitcase? Clothes! She could find clothes there.

Suddenly realizing the joy that overcame her for simply finding a basic necessity, she understood her situation. She was lost and injured in an island after surviving through a fatal plane crash and an icy ocean trip. Strangely she didn't panic, instead she remained cold and calculating like she did during an emergency in the hospital. What good came from useless flailing and dramatic screeches while trying to find help? The best way to ensure one's survival was to stay cool and aloof while analyzing the scenario and finding a logical solution.

So she did.

First thing to do was at least find clothes to shield herself from possible cool climate during the night. Sure right now was probably a pleasant 75 degrees, but for how long? Then she would need to find shelter and food. Looking for help would have to wait, she needed a place to rest first.

Slowly crawling towards the suitcase that the sea had washed up, she froze mere inches from it.

Finally noticing a moving figure in the water to her left - that had once been obstructed by the large rock that she had been resting on - her mouth parted in awe.

She was transfixed, was he a hallucination?

Just 3 feet from her stood the most beautiful being she had _ever_ laid eyes upon - well maybe except for Stefan.

His eyes were closed, dark thick lashes brushing against his naturally peachy cheekbones. His straight nose led to perfectly formed lips which were slightly parted as he obliviously continued his task. His sharp prominent jaw, accompanied with his acute dark eyebrows gave him a mysterious regal appearance yet elegant all the same. The luxurious dark locks sticking to his forehead emphasized his already pale olive skin extending all over his body as it glowed under the sun. The water droplets that slid slowly from his head down to his body highlighted his divinely chiseled figure.

The muscles in his whole body rippled with each movement in unison with the water - like some type of water god. His biceps became prominent every time he rubbed his body as he methodically yet strangely sensously bathed. Its then that she saw the faint yet recent cut on his lean sculpted body, but it only added to his allure rather than diminish it. He only wore some black boxers that rode very low on his hips, revealing a tantalizing view of the thin trail of hair starting just below his navel leading down to his most private part that would be visible if his trunks just slid slightly down his slim hips, showing more of what that exquisite v-shape led to.

Elena snapped out of her reverie when his actions suddenly ceased and his body became tense, alert - breaking the illusion...he was _real!_ Not wanting to make eye contact, too embarrassed at being caught, she busied herself with trying to pry open the suitcase as if she hadn't even noticed him at all.

* * *

><p>Damon sighed feeling the refreshing water seep into his body. Feeling less like a vampire who had just finished his meal and more like a person after cleaning the blood from his form, he opened his eyes to make his way out and thats when he saw her.<p>

She had been staring at him, practically drooling. Damon smirked as he realized that she liked what she saw. Then again so did he.

She was on all fours in just lingerie, a perfect view of her breasts practically slipping out of the damaged and loose bra she wore, her derriere jutting out as she reached for the suitcase, her cheeks dusted with a light pink as she blushed, her lower lip between her teeth while she jumbled with opening the suitcase.

Simply gorgeous, if not erotic.

Not wanting to make things awkward, he decided to not question her about her ogling. He didn't want to have the only other human in this island to become his enemy, specially if she was such a beauty.

"How are you doing?" He drawled casually.

Big chocolate doe like eyes turned up to look at him, startled at having heard him speak out, before settling on her hands just a split second later. Confusion flashed across her features before they slackened in comprehension.

"Oh. It was you? I mean...you did this." Elena said as she waved at the cloths wrapped around her torso.

Damon looked quizzical as he cautiously walked towards her - not wanting to scare her. But, she didn't seem disturbed, angry, or scared of finding out that a total stranger - a man no less- had undressed her and touched her body.

"Yeah. I found you and you were injured so I figured..." He trailed off with a shrug.

With a small smile tugging at her lips, she thanked him before gesturing towards the suitcase, "Can you-I...I can't open it..." Elena finished lamely, turning a darker shade of pink as he crouched down to retrieve the object from the sand.

Just now she noticed their proximity, not quite being able to meet his eyes just yet. She had tried, but watching him gracefully walk towards her only to settle his nude torso in front of her, stirred more than medical interest. Specially when she heard his deep sultry voice come out of such kissable lips. He was just a breaths away, the salty water on his body could practically be licked off, only if she just leaned in and-

"Done!" A triumphant grin spread across Damon's face as he handed Elena back the suitcase.

It was a good thing he hand learned to pick locks in his younger more rebellious days.

"So are you going to introduce yourself or just stare at the suitcase?" Damon shifted his weight awkwardly after she just stared at the suitcase in front of her, not registering when it had been opened.

His amused tone catching her attention, Elena suddenly wanted to see if he was smiling. With that, she slowly lifted her head to look at him.

Damon gasped, unprepared for the shivers that rolled down his spine - not entirely because of the chilly breeze that swept through.

Damon had not seen such vivid and warm chocolate brown eyes before, so round and innocent. Yet despite enveloping him in all their sweetness, they seemed to make him light headed as he fell deeper into them. Just like rich dark chocolate - simply intoxicating.

Elena froze for the second time since she met him, his eyes were two orbs which had stolen and purified the crystalline azure water behind him and sealed it behind his eyelids to form his irises. Yet they seemed to drag her into him like the pull of the ocean's tide, wanting to drown her - surround her - in the purest of blues to never escape again. Hypnotized by the soothing effect it created - basking in the serenity of them - her whole body tingled the longer she maintained their connection, just like a brush from a sea urchin while an underwater voyage.

Yeah, _definitively_ the most ethereal being she has ever laid eyes upon - not even Stefan could rival such surreal handsomeness.

"I'm Elena. Nice to meet you" She managed to strangle out in a hoarse voice, politely extending a hand as she straightened out in a kneeling position - unable to stand as she was still weak. Her head still light headed from her momentary submergence into his twin pools, her breath slightly ragged trying to make up for the lack of oxygen during those delightful seconds.

"Damon. It's a pleasure meeting you, Elena." Damon smoothly retorted as he leaned down to kiss the top of her hand.

Elena looked at her hand as his lips lightly brushed against it in an old aristocratic fashion before retreating and offering her a friendly smile.

She flicked her gaze up to him, his hand holding hers a second longer than necessary before letting go. His long elegant fingers brushing the underside of her palm, leaving her skin buzzing.

_Damon? Isn't that Stefan's brother? Nah! It couldn't be._ He refused to take the job, that's why they had asked her instead. Besides, this Damon held no physical resemblance to Stefan whatsoever.

Damon had a refined quality : his sophisticated facial features and the way he held himself - back erect and with an air of confidence - told that he was in no way insecure and probably descended from a wealthy family. Yet, his charming playful eyes dissipated his overwhelming dominant aura, making him seem approachable and implied that even though he was deemed superior he didn't let it get to his head - he knew what he was worth.

"Well, judging from your shallow breaths and the dazed look on your face, your ribs must be causing you a great deal of pain. Besides your body is still not to its 100 % Why don't we find a place for you to rest, hm?" Damon offered as he gallantly extended his hand to help her stand up - his eyes etched with worry.

Misunderstanding her body's reactions to his presence as discomfort, Elena let him believe his diagnosis and took his outstretched hand. In return, he pulled her weight up, pressing her against his side as support.

Elena gasped, the skin on skin contact a chemical reaction that sent sparks crackling all around them - a tingling sensation.

"You okay?" Furrowed eyebrows and apologetic blue eyes turned to look at her.

"Yeah, just feeling wobbly on my feet." Elena whispered breathlessly.

With a firm nod, Damon swept her up onto his arms despite Elena's high pitched squeak, "Better?"

Elena sputtered, trying to form a coherent protest, the intimate position too much for her in their current state of undress.

Damon merely stared straight into her eyes, no flirty or lingering gazes on her body. Immediately, Elena stilled and realized he was only trying to help. Feeling foolish she meekly responded with a yes, her eyes unable to meet his yet again.

Becoming self conscious she moved her hands pressed against his pectorals and slipped them around his neck, holding on to him.

Damon tried to control himself. He hadn't thought of how good her soft skin would feel pressed against his own feverish flesh, but when he heard her gasp in what he thought was pain and heard her admission at feeling too weak, the doctor in him had only wanted to help her.

But now he had her too close: her arms wrapped around his neck, her smooth thighs resting on his hands, her chest rubbing ever so slightly against his own with every step he took, and her breath fanning over his cheek. His semi-hardened cock begging to feel her round globes as they dangled just inches above his waist. The man in him couldn't ignore the physical attraction he felt towards her.

Holding back a groan as he peered down at her body, her hard nipples poking through the thin material, his strides became more hurried - desperate to get rid of the temptation. She was injured for god sake!

Setting her down on the same shady spot next to the boulder, he turned around wordlessly to retrieve the suitcase left behind.

* * *

><p><em>Beep Bop Bap. The caller you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try your call again.<em>

Stefan cursed, throwing the phone on the passenger seat in frustration.

This was the 40th something time he had tried to call, but Damon would not pick up. He had been relentlessly trying to call him since yesterday night until today. It was barely 8 a.m. but he knew that if Damon had been out partying, then he would be back by now. It still amazed him how Damon could find time to fool around and still excel in his job.

But at least there was an upside to this. If Damon was passed out on his couch or anywhere else in his penthouse with a hangover, then it would be just that more satisfying to yell at him knowing his head would feel like it would explode.

The cellphone ringing brought him out of his day dreaming. His grin vanished instantly and picked the cellphone up.

"Do you know _how_ many times I have called you? Where have you been for the past day, you better not be-"

"You called _me?_" A very amused yet slightly surprised voice interrupted Stefan's angry ramble.

"Wha-who is this?" Confused, Stefan looked at his cell's screen to check who was calling, but it marked it as Unknown.

"My, my. 5 months is all it takes for you to forget the woman who rocked your world." She replied in disappointment and hurt. "You wound me."

Stefan was a click away from hanging up, a scowl marring his face at the what seemed to be a very bad prank call. But he froze, realization dawning on his features. Only two people talked with such heavy sarcasm and arrogance, and since one was currently MIA and _male_, he knew who this was.

"Katherine..." Was his breathy whisper. Not quite believing it yet.

"Two plus two!" Katherine mock congratulated.

"Came crawling back I see. Hate to break it to you, but I won't be needing your services anymore." He bit out, fully intending on hurting that air of superiority in which she carried herself about.

"Well, I do see you got yourself a new pet. Elena is it? I have to hand it you, she could be my twin." She replied smoothly, without missing a beat.

Stefan became angrier, not wanting to discuss their past or Elena. He was not emotionally ready for that, Katherine's betrayal still stung.

"Why did you call?" He wanted to finish this quickly, having more important matters to worry about.

Why _had_ she decided to call after all this time, specially after she went through all the trouble of changing her number, address, and avoiding him in the hospital. Stefan just couldn't comprehend her at all, it was like a playing chess whenever Katherine appeared in his life - each move was to be carefully thought out before executing it otherwise it would mean your downfall. He - of all - knew that.

Katherine decided to answer him, despite knowing he was deflecting. She didn't want to make him hang up and block her calls, though there were other ways to reach him.

"I heard about the plane incident and I wanted to pay my condolences." She drawled.

Stefan's scowl deepen._ How dare she have the gall to call just to rub in that he would never be happy?_ An angry retort was ready to slip out of his lips when he heard her struggle for words before speaking again but in a much softer tone.

"As hard as it is to believe, I know how hard it is to lose someone you love dearly..." She trailed of in the softest of whispers.

Stefan's eyebrows shot up in skepticism, not quite knowing what to believe. She sounded sincere and as if she spoke from experience, but he knew just how good of an actress she could be.

"Thank you, but Elena is not one to give up on life so easily. Even if the plane crashed she would have found a way to survive. She would fight for her life, for _what_ we have: Pure Love."

Katherine's ear perked up on that. She hadn't know that the second most qualified doctor in Italy was Elena and it did not please her. After all, she had been in the industry far longer than Elena had. But now with her gone, that meant she would take her place and work right alongside with Stefan. Perfect.

"Well as much as you proclaim your _undeniable_ love for the rebound look-alike, I was not referring to her."

Ignoring her insult, he was now more curious, he wanted to know who she spoke of.

"Then who?" Stefan asked between gritted teeth, hating the fact that he bit right into her bait.

"Hmmm, nope. It doesn't work that way. First answer this: You see, in all your jealousy and righteous act, did you fail to realize the lenghts your brother would go through_ just_ so you could be happy?"

Stefan could already see Katherine shift her eyes to the right as she strained the word, before focusing straight ahead as if he stood right in front of her, glaring at him.

Katherine didn't know what overcame her, but she felt the need to defend Damon.

Initially the weakness and fragility inside Damon was what had attracted her to him. It made her feel powerful when she could protect him and be able to ease some of his pain away. But after a while, she was getting too attached and Katherine Pierce did not do '_attached'._

Last time she opened up her heart, it had turned out she was just being used to get hands on the Petrova Inheritance. And although she never loved Damon romantically, she grew to care for him deeply and apparently she still did if her outburst was any indication.

"What are you talking about. What does Damon have to do with any of this?"

Stefan's head pounded, talking with Katherine was becoming more and more confusing.

"Damon was offered the job _ergo..._" She let the sentence hang, her implication ringing loudly in Stefan's mind.

"He refused the job. And do _you_ know why my 'caring big brother' did that?" Stefan paused for the sake of dramatic effect.

"Because he knew Elena would be asked and she would not refuse. He knew that and so it was his plan to make me miserable, by taking her away too."

Stefan finished, feeling self satisfaction believing he had caught Katherine in her own little charade.

Katherine didn't miss the bitterness when he spoke of Elena _also_ being snatched away, a clear reference to their past relationship, but she was more amused at how she had driven a permanent wedge between the brothers. It was a feat not anyone could accomplish. Don't get her wrong, sure she cared about them, but she thrived in having them wrapped around her finger. More power to her.

"At first, yes - he refused. But after a moments consideration and realizing that you no longer wanted nor needed his protection, he decided to start fresh in a far away country were both you and him could be happy, away from each other."

Katherine knew Damon, she could read him like a book. She knew how much he loved his brother, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. So, she already knew why he would have taken this job in the States, leaving his only family behind. He had a bigger martyr complex than Stefan, Damon was always one step ahead of him when it came to sacrificing himself for somebody he loved.

"No. Even if what you said was true. He would've only accepted since he knew Elena had also agreed, that would give him a chance to enact his revenge by seducing her and making her betray me."

Stefan refused to believe Katherine's words. Damon had showed him that he was not capable of caring, much less loving - not anymore.

"Believe what you want Stefan, but let me ask you this: does Damon even know _who_ Elena is, _what_ she looks like?"

Katherine asked in an exasperated tone. Talking and trying to reason with Stefan when he was acting like an insecure 17 year old was extremely tiring and frustrating.

"What game are you playing Katherine?"

"Better figure it out by Monday, I wouldn't want my new assistant to go and screw up just because he is distracted, now would I?"

With that she hung up, Stefan was left dumbfounded by the new information. Not only had she said Damon had also left, but that _she_ would be taking Elena's place instead of himself. Now he would be forced to work with her, seeing that Elena's recommendation had not convinced his boss that he was ready for a promotion.

Brooding forehead and all, Stefan accelerated towards Damon's place. There was only one way to find out if what Katherine had said was true. And if it turned out it was, he wasn't sure what would be his reaction.

* * *

><p>"How's Jeremy doing?"<p>

Caroline walked into the place. They were in Jeremy's apartment since after they told him the news, Bonnie felt that they should show their support.

"He's still sleeping." Bonnie replied tiredly as she turned to greet Caroline, her appearance haggard yet tense.

Caroline could tell Bonnie was trying to play 'mother hen' again by acting strong, trying to take everything on by herself even though she suffered. It was admirable but kind of annoying.

"You do know that you have friends who are actually capable of helping right?"

Bonnie looked up at Caroline who was standing in front of her, arms crossed and challenging eyes.

"I know." Was her 'as a matter of fact' response.

"Don't be a smartass, you know exactly what I meant." Caroline seethed.

With a sigh, Bonnie looked down trying to form a coherent answer.

"Its not that Caroline. I just- I know I can do this by myself and there's no need to burden others." Bonnie assured with a firm nod, eyes determined.

"That's the problem! You NEVER take into consideration how others would feel. Its always 'its for your own good' or 'its for the best' but we _want _to help, we're your friends Bonnie. And when you decide to do things by yourself, saying you don't need our help, it hurts. Not just because we feel useless, but because we know that you will be the one who takes the toll. Its unfair to you and to us." Caroline blurted out in her overly dramatic fashion, her frame shaking from the exertion and frustration.

Bonnie stared wide eyed, flabbergasted. She didn't know why Caroline exploded in front of her. One moment they were speaking about Jeremy's well being and the next Caroline was yelling at her for being selfish and inconsiderate.

"You try too hard to be righteous - to be the hero - its not wonder why you and Elena are best friends." Caroline added in a lighter tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought you guys would be grateful in the end." Bonnie answered after the long stretched silence.

"We are Bonn, except in the end more people end up hurt. Always."

"Whats going on?"

Blond curls and brunette strands swirled in the air as they turned to the voice in the hallway.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Bonnie rushed to his side, alarmed at the clammy and pale skin that shrouded him.

"Yeah, I heard yelling and I came to check." He answered, his eyes narrowing as he glanced between the two girls - sensing the tense atmosphere.

"That was me, sorry." Caroline apologized with a sheepish smile.

"But! I brought you you're favorite breakfast from Coco's! C'mon dig in." She handed him the plastic bag with a grin.

"Thanks, but have there been any news about the- about Elena."

Not missing the flash of hurt behind his brown eyes, Bonnie decided it was best not to tell him the truth for now - not until he ate, it was for the best...

"No, there wasn't-"

"Bonnie." Caroline warned.

Realzing she had done just what Caroline had specifically told her not to do, Bonnie sighed in defeat.

"I'll tell you..." Caroline shot her an approving smile, "while you eat." Bonnie added stubbornly - he eyes glinting. Caroline simply rolled her eyes.

Jeremy was about to protest, but sensing that this was the best deal he relented. Seriously, having Bonnie here was like having Elena and he suspected that Elena had picked up her stubborn and judge-y streak from her. But he hoped that stubbornness would will Elena to fight for her life wherever she was. With that he strode over to his kitchen table.

Sensing two pairs of eyes on him, he took a large bite of his chocolate chip pancakes, making sure to make a show of swallowing it. Turning droopy eyes - of boredom not exhaustion - he glared at both of them.

"Happy? Now tell me." He demanded.

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged glances before looking back at Jeremy's determined face.

"The plane crashed and so far there has been no reports of survivors..." Caroline finished with a whisper, but she gave him a straight forward answer, not wanting to agitate him more by beating around the bush.

The changes were immediate, Jeremy's face turned a sickening gray color - his fork clattering onto the floor.

"But a search party is already on there way to search the sea and the nearby Islands!" Bonnie stepped forward, her tone urgent, trying to prevent him from going into shock. She turned to glare at Caroline, she knew telling him was a bad idea.

Jeremy released the breath he had been holding back.

"Then, there's still hope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun! Dun! What will happen next! Will anyone find D & E? What will Stefan do once realizes Damon was also on the plane? How will Damon and Elena survive? Were there any more survivors? And whats in the suitcase? Why did Katherine really call?**

** Well here is my very unrealistic weather conditions and airplane crash :( It was so hard to try and describe realistic conditions were an airplane would actually crash, the cases are very RARE, but I found out that because of volcanic ash the aircraft has a higher chance of crashing. And a volcanic ash cloud and rain with lighting is probably not even possible, but hey this is fiction so I can make it so! ;P**

**Please tell me if it was confusing, too rushed, etc? I like constructive criticism so I can improve next time :)**  
><strong>Reviews make me happy :)<strong>


	2. Under the Moonlight

**"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."  
><strong>Edward Cullen-Twilight<strong>**

I love this quote and it suits how Damon will feel about Elena, its a little glimpse of what will happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Moonlight<strong>

When Damon returned moments later, Elena had managed to calm herself - now she could meet his eyes for more than a few seconds without blushing.

"Here." Damon sat down in front of her, the suitcase placed between them.

Elena thanked him before beginning to rummage around the giant suitcase - it was practically her size, length wise. How it hadn't sunk was a mystery, but so again was her survival.

As she began to dig deeper, she realized it was filled with clothes for a man, a woman, and brand new unopened apparel for a newborn.

Elena's hands shook, her eyes watering with the knowledge that a family had died during the crash, maybe the baby hadn't even been born yet. Life was cruel.

Noticing Elena's distress, Damon threw a white sundress into her arms, trying to distract her.

"That seems practical: easy to move around in, repels the sun's rays, and its perfect for the beach." He finished with a cheery tone.

Elena snapped her head up at him, chocolate lava burning him to his very core.

"Do you think this is funny?" She accused incredulously, her fits clenched in a hand knit baby booty, dress thrown aside in the sand.

Damon's face hardened, an thin layer of white ice forming on the surface of his irises that not even her scorching glare could melt. Trying to contain the blue grey storm ragging beneath the surface of his eyes- his lips thinned in barely controlled anger.

Still, Elena refused to back down. His indifferent tone had been too much when she was experiencing very intense emotions.

"Yes, Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths I have to go through to keep you alive." Sarcasm was the best medicine for pain, not to mention a perfect disguise for it too.

Damon knew Elena referred to the possible death of a pregnant woman or a newborn, but he did not take kindly to being used as an emotional punching bag. So he did the only thing he had become accustomed too, he built his emotional wall back up and sealed it with super glue and duck tape - now nobody would tear it down.

Elena gaped at him, "Nobody asked you to save me." She said between clenched teeth.

Elena knew she didn't even know this man, that she was just venting on him, that she was being ungrateful for his efforts to help her - but she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of mouth that seemed to have taken a life of its own, refusing to follow her brain's orders.

"Oh, I'm sorry for doing the humane thing." He bit out as he extended his arms in a 'duh' motion.

Damon's jaw ticked, his teeth grinding as the anger inside him surged and threatened to make his whole body spontaneously combust. All he had said was a joke to lighten up her fast deteriorating mood, but it had the exact opposite effect. Now he faced a hostile dragon practically spitting fire at him, trying to bite his head off to chew it before spitting it out distastefully.

Elena scoffed, "Humane? You are not capable of caring!" Her own voice rising as the argument escalated.

Expecting another sarcastic jab from Damon, Elena paled at his reaction - her own indignation forgotten. He was seething: his eyes were opened wide in rage, his fists were clawing at the sand, his whole frame shook as he slowly stood up to tower over her frame. She had a feeling that this was how it felt to be standing before an active volcano, on the verge of erupting - feeling helpless and weak - overwhelmed by its beauty and power.

A growl escaped Damon's lips as they curled upwards in a snarl, disgust written all over his face as he gazed downwards at her sitting on the ground looking less threatening than a ruffled chihuahua.

Elena took a sharp intake of breath at the hatred that radiated of him, but somehow as his eyes penetrated hers - it was as if he was seeing someone else in front of him, staring right through her.

"You're right, I don't care and never will."  
>Damon turned on his heel, taking a few steps before pausing - turning his head only three fourhts of the way.<p>

"Oh. And good luck surviving." He smirked maliciously - then followed suit by walking briskly into the jungle, disappearing into the thick green wall without so much as a glance back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Elena whispered into thin air.

Feeling like a complete bitch, Elena picked up the previously discarded dress he had kindly given her. With a scowl marring her face, she put on the strap knee high dress wincing in pain as her midriff stretched while lifting her arms to allow the dress to slip down.

She could handle surviving on an island - alone and severely incapacitated, right?

* * *

><p>Damon blindly stalked forward, ignoring the tiny pebbles that embedded themselves into the delicate skin of his soles.<p>

He was furious. When she muttered those words, he had seen Stefan in front of him. His mind had flashed back to the moment when Stefan had betrayed him.

_"Don't play dumb with me! Do you think I'm stupid?" Stefan jabbed Damon's chest._

_Damon slapped his hand away his eyes flashed dangerously but other than that there was no indication of his mood._

_"Well that among other things." Damon drawled indifferently, head quirked to one side as he stared at Stefan - assessing his reaction._

_Stefan growled and launched himself toward Damon, aiming to punch him - but Damon was able to sidestep him as he chuckled._

_"I know what you and Katherine have been doing behind my back. So yes, you are stupid..." Damon flicked his wrist, pointing his finger at Stefan as he finished insulting him - bitterness lacing his tone._

_Stefan's eyes flashed with guilt before focusing on his brother's face. He could tell Damon was hurt, his eyebrows were gently curved downwards in a sorrowful gesture - but other than that, his body stood rigid, mouth in a displeased frown._

_"Katherine told me what you did to her. You knew I liked her and I had warned you that if you ever did anything to harm her I would not hesitate to take her away from you." _

_Stefan said as he straightened himself out, standing confidently - not about to be intimidated by his brother's threatening aura._

_"I didn't hurt Katherine." Damon said with conviction, his stance softening slightly at hearing her name being mentioned. _

_"Really, because that's not what she told me."_

_Damon was quickly tiring of Stefan's damn way of speaking, couldn't he ever just get to the point?_

_"Enlighten me then!" Damon roared, his fury lashing out like a tangible whip - Damon's locks spiking outwards before falling back to his head in disarray. _

_Stefan flinched - the fierce appearance of his brother frightening him almost as much as the furious flare of emotion he had just witnessed. _

_Gulping self consciously, he tried not to show his nervousness by puffing out his chest in an attempt to defy Damon._

_"She said you forced her to...to be your woman." Stefan stuttered, unsure of how to tell him without getting pummeled to the ground._

_The instant the words left Stefan's mouth, Damon's jaw dropped. Instead of hitting his brother, Damon let the words sink in. Katherine had lied to him and his brother, she had played them for fools. He shifted his eyes gaze towards Stefan's defensive and tense form._

_"I'm not going to hit you, Stef." Damon whispered, his eyes honest but with betrayal swimming underneath. Stefan would never lie to him, he trusted him more than anything despite him sleeping with his girlfriend._

_Stefan saw Damon's arms fall limply to his sides, striding towards his couch before plopping down on it. He looked...defeated and shocked,_

_"So she was telling the truth." Stefan's eyes hardened. "Tch! Guess you never thought she would tell anyone, huh?" _

_Damon didn't even register his words, simply stared into nothingness. He absently reached for his bourbon, pouring a full glass before gulping it in one go._

_Stefan not one to be ignored walked to where Damon stood and snatched the glass from him._

_"Tell me why?"_

_Damon studied his brother's expression, confused at what he referred to and annoyed at been deprived of his precious alcohol._

_"Because its not your fault that Katherine is a manipulative bitch." Damon replied, thinking he asked why he wouldn't hit him. _

_Damon had already known she was sleeping with Stefan, but he believed she would tire of Stefan quickly and ultimately she would return to him. But when she broke up with him instead and then Stefan showed up accusing him of raping Katherine, that's when he knew. She was only here to play games - a game he knew far too well. Damon had played it a few times and now he knew how it felt to be betrayed by the person you loved. He guessed it was divine justice._

_Stefan eyed his brother warily, "Why did you do that to Katherine, she loved you." _

_Damon stood abruptly and pushed his brother away - sending Stefan stumbling backwards._

_"You believe her!" He yelled, the hurt and betrayal clear in his strangled voice._

_"What do you want me to believe? That you loved her and would never do anything to harm her." Stefan questioned amused, ignoring Damon's cringe. _

_"Yes." Damon replied, his eyes searching his brothers for any sign that he believed him, but when he found none - something in him died and another was born._

_"No, I didn't believe you when you told me the first time and I don't believe you now. You are not capable of love." Stefan denied weakly, not wanting to believe that Katherine had deceived him._

_Then he watched as Damon's bright eyes paled, his face morphed into the mask of aloofness, his spine snapped into poised perfection - his body absolute iron. No traces of weakness penetrated through, no emotion readable in his eyes - just a solid impenetrable wall. _

_A slow smirk creeped into Damon's features, twisting his expression to one of forced glee._

_" can have Katherine, I had my fun. But one word of advice : It's funner when their unwilling, you should try it?" He scrunched up his nose and squinted his eyes - his mouth a horizontal line as he nodded his head, satisfied with his taunt. _

_Glancing down he grabbed the other available cup awaiting on the wooden table and poured himself another drink._

_He raised the glass in the air, " Cheers." Damon announced before bringing it to his lips._

_Stefan still stared in disbelief, Damon had admitted it. His big brother had raped Katherine. But something wasn't right, Damon had moments ago been devastated and had accused Katherine of being manipulative. Then suddenly he just tells the truth? No, even if Damon was a womanizer, he would never be capable of rape - but Katherine had been so scared and afraid._

_He just didn't know what to believe. _

_"You're lying." Stefan raised an eyebrow at his brother, arms crossed as he looked for any ray of humanity to glow through the cage Damon had locked himself in - there was none._

_Damon shrugged, his mouth quirking downwards in a dismissing motion, "What ever helps you sleep at night."_

_"You wouldn't do that." Stefan deduced, thinking out loud._

_Damon turned around his face lighted up in mirth, "You really are something. First I don't love her and now I do? You just like to argue with me, don't you?" Damon sneered._

_Stefan was speechless, Damon was right. He kept contradicting whatever Damon claimed, but he couldn't be sure of anything right now. Instead of standing here an sounding like a complete idiot every time he voiced his thoughts, he fled._

_Damon stared at the door before throwing the glass against it, the high pitch sound waves of shattering glass providing some comfort - it matched how his heart felt right now. Stefan - his brother and best friend, Katherine - his lover ; both had betrayed him again. He had been willing to overlook Stefan's betrayal when he slept with Katherine, but now he would never forgive how he had chosen Katherine over him. _

_And Katherine, he had given her a second chance - his love too great to let her go. But she had gone and tainted his little brother, she had finished breaking broken his already fragile heart and had cut his bond with Stefan. He would never forgive her for that. _

Hearing Elena repeat that he wasn't capable of caring for someone - love someone - he had gotten infuriated. It reminded him that he was broken, that he was damaged. Could he really never be capable of loving someone?

Damon continued to mutter angrily as he aimlessly wandered through the endless series of trees.

Tripping over an exposed tree root, Damon fell on his knees. With an annoyed huff he leaned back on his heels, starring at his surroundings.

Who knows for how long he had been walking, but it had only felt like minutes. Still, he had no idea where he was and he couldn't hear the ocean waves crashing onto the shore. And in his tantrum he had deserted Elena, leaving her alone and injured. God he was a monumental jackass.

He had to find her before sunset or who knows what could happen to her in her state and in this island with all sorts of possible threats lurking.

But right now he just hoped he could make it back to the ocean. From there he would be able to find his way back.

* * *

><p>Elena had began to walk along the shore to see if she saw any boats, ships, or helicopters from whom she could call for aid - but it was futile.<p>

The suitcase full of clothes had been left behind, she would go back anyways. Maybe Damon would be back by then. She hoped he returned - she wanted to apologize to him, though he had also acted like a jerk.

Elena wouldn't admit it but she was terrified of being alone on an island. It had been one of her worst nightmares, to get stranded alone in an unknown island.

Sighing, Elena began her journey back. She had to built shelter before night fell and she had to find food. But even if she did find food it would most likely be on top of trees and with her ribs broken she could barely lift her arms, it even hurt to breathe. Otherwise, her ribs would never heal.

What if Damon never came back, what if he had already made his own place and was enjoying some delicious fruit? How will she survive? She was practically useless in her condition, it would take weeks before she healed. As much as she hated it, she needed him - his help. If she tried to do things by herself, one of her broken ribs could puncture her lung, it was a risky situation.

She hadn't fought with someone like this since Jeremy moved out of her parent's house - which was now hers. She had been only 20 when Jeremy rushed to escape since he had turned 18. But now, they got along better since they weren't around each other constantly, though she refrained from ever visiting him - it felt like invading his freedom. She didn't want to push him away.

Now at the age of 26, Elena had grown into a happier person who learned to cope with the past and began to live the present. Things had actually started to go in the right direction for her, she had graduated college early and at the top of her class when she was merely 24 - a prodigy they had said. She had attained a job as one of the main surgeons in the top Hospital in Italy just 1 month ago where she and Stefan could work with each other.

And now look at her.

After her flight crashed, she was alone in an island because she had gone rabid on the only other survivor whose only intentions were to aid her.

Arriving much faster than she thought, her eyes scanned the area. There was no sign of dark hair shining a subtle blue under the sun, nor smooth creamy skin contrasting against the raspy texture of the powder beneath her feet.

But she couldn't help but be reminded of Stefan. Damon was so different, but his eyes were a soulful as Stefan's were, or maybe even more.

Had he found out about the plane crash? Had her family? Did they think they were dead, had they sent to look for her?

She felt guilty for causing them pain that could've been avoided if she could just find a way to communicate with them. But what if they were unaffected by her ordeal?

What if she returned and they had all forgotten her, thinking she had died. What if Stefan moved on and got another girlfriend?

She knew her reasoning was ludicrous. Everyone loved her, they had showed it too many times. But she couldn't help and be plagued by such negative thoughts, being alone always depressed her - she never wanted to feel that vacancy in her soul, it reminded her too much of her parent's death.

Elena continued walking back, the dewy smell of the rain pattered leaves making her way into her nostrils, forcing her to calm down - the detrimental ideas drifting away with the breeze.

Elena smiled and she knew everything would be alright...one way or another - she always found a way.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in the doorway that led to Damon's bedroom, staring at an untouched bed - nobody had even slept in it. The whole penthouse was cold, evidence that life had not resided recently.<p>

Stefan clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms until they bled, the warm blood slowly marking a faint path down his knuckles to plop onto the smooth surface below - the noise echoing in the lonely room.

That's what makes him snap, he turns around and slams the door shut - leaning into it with both hands pressed against the dark wood, nostrils flaring. Abruptly he pushes himself off as he straightens up, looking for something to vent his frustration on - pacing inside Damon's room like a caged animal. Finally he settles for gripping his head as he clenches his eyes shut wanting to will away the nightmare and wake up any second now.

"Please...please no..." Its silent, the silence so deafening that his feather soft whispers and the shuffling of his shoes against the granite tiles cannonade in his ear like the fluttering of a thousand bird wings.

But as his form stands still - a pale grey statue - he knows this is happening, it's real.

Damon was gone. Maybe forever.

He tentatively opens his eyes - eyelashes trembling as they reveal the mournful jade spheres studying the room. Their constant roaming halt - something catching his interest. Its a framed picture of him and Damon laughing as they both were covered in mud hanging onto each other - placed right on Damon's nightstand.

He remembered that time - when Damon was 12 and he was 5, they had been playing tag when he had slid and dragged Damon down onto the puddle of mud. Their mom had taken the picture as she laughed - her contagious melody infecting them too - all too soon his father had ruined the moment as he scolded them and grounded Damon for 'misbehaving'.

Stefan's heart gushes in fondness, but a sudden frosty liquid sends chills all over his body as it travels through his veins - numbing him.

He held onto the frame, not remembering when he had moved towards it. The glass protecting the nimble photograph was covered in tear drops that had spilled from his eyes and blood from his fingers as they had traced over his brother's face in nostalgia.

Stefan furrowing his eyebrows, the tired lines appearing on his forehead, gnaws his bottom lip as he sweeps over the evidence of their once strong bond.

Unexpectedly, Stefan feels like someone had just reached into the cavity of his chest to squeeze his heart, attempting to pull it out - the muscles straining as they resist to try and keep it in place. His lungs stop, his breath held hostage as the initial shock relinquishes its hold when a fresh wave of fear forcibly washes it away.

Stefan knows that Damon was truly absolutely and permanently gone. Vanished from the face of the earth.

Damon's brilliant electric blue eyes, he would never see them again - never witness the turbulent emotions bursting through them. He would never hear Damon's witty and sarcastic remarks - as he inwardly laughed at them. He would never feel his reassuring hand squeeze his shoulder, never hear his voice call out his name in annoyance, he would never see his back as he unconsciously stepped in front whenever a threat appeared - to protect him.

He would never again see his big brother. The brother who always was there for him to cause and take the pain away. To torture and heal him. To be his enemy and friend. To be his** brother**.

Resentment began to bubble up in him. Why hadn't Damon told him he was leaving? _Damn him!_

To think that he ever thought his brother had abused of Katherine, yet seeing how Damon had used woman as mere sex objects afterwards had planted the seed of doubt. But now he knew, Katherine had confessed everything and then told him she loved him - he had forgiven her only to be dumped weeks later.

He had hurt his brother deeply, he had driven him to his own destruction._ He_ was to blame for his death, Damon left to be far away from the constant pain that_ he_ caused him.

Stefan clutched the frame, the glass cracking - slowly weaving a path that diverted and created more fractures like a tree growing its branches - until it shattered completely into little tiny pieces.

That's when he couldn't hold it in anymore; his whole body convulsed violently with each mute sob, his knees buckling - sinking into the floor in misery, lurching forward as all the muscles in his anatomy spasmed painfully.

And he resembled a statue crumbling down - like mini explosions detonated within him bringing him down with rapid ease. As the dust settled around him, the only visible remains were broken pieces that used to form a solid shape - but not even a shell of a man stood, only unrecognizable jagged fragments uselessly littering the once spotless floor. A broken statue - a man cold, alone, hopeless with no heart left to beat within.

As Stefan opened his mouth to take a deep calming breath - a wail full of anguish and sorrow rumbled like lighting as the salty river rushed down his cheeks, staining them with grief. His clenched fists pressed against his eyes trying to stop the transparent substance from escaping, but all that he accomplished was to block all the light, the darkness taking over him - carving a gaping hole into his heart. His suppressed screams of agony reverberated in his throat, coming out choked as his vocal cords constricted in rhythm with the trembling of his fragile form.

"Ah-arrrgh!" He howls with his teeth clenched tight, pounding the floor with all his might in desperation and failure, bruising his hands - unable to withstand the horrific suffering assaulting him. It feels like his soul is being ripped apart agonizingly slow and all he can do is wither in excruciating pain. Like every organ in his body was melting, like the entire world and all its beauty was ending - and for Stefan it was.

What was he supposed to do without his brother, his companion, his best friend, his family, his guardian, his other half. Damon was a part of him - they had the same blood running through their veins, they were linked - and now with his death, a part of him died too. His heart now skips every other beat, the beat that was supposed to only beat for Damon. He's alive, but not living.

And then he feels it, the tiny ripple in his gut, the feeling he always gets when Damon is around.

And immediately his tortured cries cease. The all consuming end disappearing as he snaps his eyes wide open, a shaky gasp tumbling out.

A series of quakes and tremors still racket his shape as he recovers from the acute torment he underwent just moments ago.

_It couldn't be could it? Did he imagine it?_ He hoped he didn't or he wouldn't be able to withstand going into another repeat of a meltdown as his last shred of hope vanished.

"Damon?" A pathetic whimper laced with the tiniest of hope, the wound in his heart already beginning to reknit itself. His eyes are bloodshot, frenzied as they unblinkingly await for a response. Then the tiny prickle in his costal is enough to send Stefan hyperventilating with barely contained joy. His faith renewed.

"He's alive?...he's alive..." He breathes out disbelievingly.

Stefan's grin is so broad that it borders on maniacal - specially with his hair sticking out in a disheveled mess.

"He's greater than death itself." A disbelieving chuckle mixes with his sigh of relief, his shoulder sagging.

He knows his gut is not wrong, Damon is out there: alive.

Ever since he was small, when Damon was locked down in the cellar for disobeying, his gut would jitter in such a way that signalled that his brother was well - it detected his presence, like supernatural senses.

And in this case his "Damon senses were tingling", so its unmistakable that Damon was fine, lost but still roaming the earth.

Its then that Stefan realized the extent of his love for his brother. Those moments when he thought his brother had died, it was like nothing he had ever experience - it was like death itself had been creeping into him turning everything in him to dust, his flesh burning like charcoal.

A shiver rolled down his spine just recalling the feeling, the emotion - it was too extreme.

Now satisfied that his brother was safe, the consequences of his experience begins to make itself present.

His eyes drop, his limbs fill up with concrete, his muscles quiver in exhaustion - sleep overcomes him as he crawls into his brother's bed - just like he used to do when he was small, he would seek comfort in his big brother after a particularly bad nightmare and Damon would whisper soothing words as he fell asleep.

And as he snuggled in the empty bed, it smelled like Damon - lulling him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>There Bonnie and Caroline found him laying on the bed like a lost little boy with tear stained cheeks, clutching the broken frame of two smiling brothers.<p>

Stefan was recklessly strewn about on Damon's bed, faced down as one hand hanged limply by the bed as it clutched the photograph. The dried blood sticking to his hands, the glass glittering on the floor, and the salty smell of tears lingering in the atmosphere.

And if it wasn't for the still ever present tears in the corner of his eyes, they would have thought he was passed out after a heavy dosage of alcohol consumption. The disorder in the room attributing to the image, further fitting the made up scenario of a drunken filled moment that ended up in destruction of property and a knocked out Stefan. Well that and the bottles of Bourbon were untouched - not whiff of a single drop in the air.

"Poor Stefan. To think his brother was also on that plane." Bonnie murmurs as she stares at him sympathetically.

"Too bad he had to find out by that bitch. He's recked." Caroline approaches the still figure, smiling at the adorable and vulnerable man curled up in his brother's bed. She never thought she would witness such a sight.

"How did Jeremy find out anyways?" Bonnie wondered out loud - her brain already working overtime, trying to gather as much information. She liked to be aware of every detail, not wanting to miss out on anything - she felt in control that way.

"Alaric." Caroline absently answers as she strokes the hair away that was sticking to Stefan's forehead.

"Alaric?" Pursing her lips in perplexity as she examines Caroline's action with keen eyes.

"Yeah, Damon had told him that he was leaving to the U.S. They're really close you know." Caroline explained in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake Stefan - though she thought an earthquake could happen right this instant and he wouldn't even stir.

"So when did Alaric tell Jeremy?" Bonnie questioned - fully aware of the softness in Caroline's gaze as she turned to study the unconscious form next to her - but still curious as to when Alaric contacted Jeremy and why Jeremy hadn't informed her instead of just Caroline.

"You weren't there. Remember you went to get your book of dream interpretations. In that time, Alaric showed up to ask how Jeremy was doing. Then he told us how Damon had accepted to go and that there was no reason for why Elena should have gone unless she really wanted to."

This time Caroline didn't bother to meet Bonnie's narrowed eyes, opting to trace the relaxed expression on Stefan's slumbering face. Despite the hard and sharp lines that defined his chiseled features when he was awake, the childlike youth was prominent when his muscles slackened and allowed the soft roundness to encompass his whole face. Now she understood when Elena often commented on his boyish charm. It was endearing.

"And that's when I showed up and we left to come here." Bonnie finished, understatement dawning on her. All her questions were answered, including why Caroline acted too caring towards Stefan - more than a friend should. Her intimate touches told of a longing for the man that didn't belong to her - that she had been denied of.

She now understood Caroline's uncomfortable behavior whenever PDA ensued with Elena and Stefan. She always thought that Caroline simply got embarrassed at watching them kiss, but now she knew she felt jealous - that it wounded her every time.

Bonnie's gaze soften, feeling her heart ache - she once felt that way too until she found Lucas. She had also been crushed when Stefan and Elena had declared themselves an item. She had waited for Stefan and helped him through Katherine's break up, but he never saw her actions as more than a friendly gesture.

"I sometimes wondered how Jeremy and Damon met. I know it was due to Alaric, but how exactly did it happen. I just feel so curious." Bonnie questioned trying to distract Caroline from focusing too much on Stefan - she could just end up hurt in the end.

Caroline then proceeded to tell her the events that led to the inevitable meeting between Jeremy and Damon.

Damon had met Alaric in college and since then they became best buddies. However, Jeremy's relationship with Alaric was not one of just friendship. Alaric married Jenna - Elena's and Jeremy's aunt - and so he was technically their uncle.

Alaric works as a police officer and Jeremy wanted to be a Forensic Artist. Thus, as a way to help Jeremy, Alaric had a genius idea. He made Jeremy draw Damon from memory after looking at him just once. After Jeremy's very accurate portrait, they had celebrated by drinking and playing video games which Damon & Jeremy seemed to love - and thus a bond was formed. Somehow all of it had just seemed like an excuse to drink during the day._ Men._

"And that's how they met, the rest is history." Caroline finished with a shrug - turning back to check on Stefan.

"Alaric is too trusting and forgiving. I mean I don't know how he could trust Damon and forgive him for sleeping with his ex-wife." Bonnie wore a disapproving scowl, not understanding Alaric at all.

"All the alcohol he drank must've gotten to his brain and killed any common sense left in him."

"There you go again, judging. Damon didn't even know Alaric way back then and Isobel had already been divorced." Caroline defended.

And this is why Bonnie was a hypocrite - she hated that about her. She thought she was so righteous, but she didn't have a big enough heart to find forgiveness or compassion. She always held onto grudges for far too long. She still hasn't forgiven her for breaking her favorite crayon in kindergarden. Yeah, its that bad!

"Alaric, Damon, and Jeremy, knew each other for over a year and yet Elena and Damon never met?" Bonnie asked incredulously - changing the subject, not wanting to have Caroline's wrath bestowed upon her.

"Well, Elena didn't visit Jeremy and Jeremy didn't visit Elena. Besides, Elena doesn't need to visit Jenna when they see each other in the hospital every day, so she never encountered Damon via Alaric either."

Bonnie drank in all the information. Of course, Jenna was a nurse and worked on the same floor as Elena. But she still didn't get how Caroline knew that Katherine had called Stefan.

"But how did you know Katherine called Stefan?" She asked, keeping her tone light hearted, not trying to make Caroline feel like she was being interrogated - not that she was, well maybe.

Caroline turned surprised eyes to Bonnie. Was she doubting her?

"She's the one who told me,_ 'I would check on Stefan if I were you'_ in a text message. Since she's my boss, I have her phone number and she has mine. I figured she had told him, after all she always seems to find out about everything." She rambled irked that Katherine always managed to get under her skin and angry at Bonnie's implied mistrust.

"So should we leave him here, or what?" Bonnie believed Caroline, but now there was the problem of leaving Stefan here or taking him back to his apartment. They would have to wake him up and they didn't know how he would react - not in the shape he was.

"Maybe we should just leave him here, we can sleep over. I like this place. Damon never brought me here when we dated, but I knew where he lived." A whimsical tone had drifted into her otherwise indifferent tone.

Damon had treated her like crap, but she could see it had all been a phase to hide his vulnerability - but she was never able to break through his barrier. It had ended up in their separation - it was not worth putting up with his insults.

"Stalker." Bonnie grinned, watching Caroline gap at her in indignation before giggling silently - careful not to disturb Stefan's sleep.

"But I think we should just leave him and we should leave too. Its kind of creepy being in Damon's place when he himself could be dead." Goosebumps erupted in Bonnie's arms just thinking about it.

She never got along with Damon, he was too arrogant and not to mention and ass. So, she avoided him like the plague in hospital, though it required almost no effort since Damon rarely came out of his office. But, that didn't mean he deserved to die.

"Fine." Begrudgingly Caroline got up and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

* * *

><p>"God dammit!"<p>

Damon had made another turn to find more trees and plants. The Sun was already halfway down the sky, in a couple of hours a dark blanket would cover the earth.

How was Elena doing? Was she scared to be alone? Was she even able to move, how would she eat?

He had at least found some bananas and coconuts hanging from trees along with blue berries in a bush. Of course he had brought a lot with him. He had found a giant banana leaf were he could place all the fruit, then he had used a vine and tied the two ends together so he could carry it securely without dropping anything.

But it wasn't a light load and he was exhausted. His muscles protested with each step he took, his feet landing heavily on the soft brown soil beneath him but nevertheless quivering from the impact. All of his pores were perspiring, making him feel unpleasantly sticky.

Not to mention that his mind was fuzzy and once in a while objects blurred ever so slightly - he had started to trip more often becoming dizzy from the heat and dehydration. He didn't know if he could last much longer without going completely mad.

All the noises from the jungle just buzzed in his ears, he couldn't make out one from the other,

"DAMON!"

Damon blinked sluggishly, the voice echoing all around him. Had he imagined it? It seemed to come from everywhere.

He continued walking forward, thinking he was now going delusional.

"DAMON! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Gasping Damon jerked his head - attentive. Still unable to decipher where her voice came from, he chose to just yell out in hopes that she would find him.

"Ele-ELENA!" His voice was dry and horse from lack of water, but it was nonetheless booming loudly across and through the thick vegetation.

Damon was ecstatic. Elena had came looking for him. His heart fluttered in happiness. Did that mean she forgave him? He sure hoped so because if she was looking for him to just finish yelling at him again, then...then he would let her - until she let out all her stress.

He wasn't sure if his conscious could handle the death of a young woman on his hands simply because he couldn't take a little heat.

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't stand waiting anymore, he had been gone too long. What if something had happened to him, it would be her fault.<p>

She had grabbed cloths from the suitcase and tore them to tie them to plants, branches, or anything in order to mark her path as she dove into the vast fresh emerald forest.

After what she thought were two hours of searching, Elena was about to give up when she heard a faint voice reply. She didn't know if it was her brain playing tricks on her or if it was just wishful thinking, but she had to try again - hope sparking within her.

"DAMON?" This time she perked her ears, focusing on detecting the deep husky voice that should easily and smoothly make its way as it drowned the whispers of nature around her.

"Over here!" Elena's heart sped up from joy and worry. She was excited that she had found him and he wasn't hiding from her, but his voice sounded raspy and huskier than usual, something must be wrong with him. She tied another cloth and headed west from where she heard him.

"WHERE?" She tried again, unsure which way to head to. Her eyes trying to see through all the layers of greenery.

"HERE!" Elena jumped, hearing him much closer. She was close, she practically ran towards the origin of the vocal manifestation and that's when she caught a glimpse of his glistening raven locks.

"Damon!" It wasn't a question, it was an exclamation of relief and joy.

Damon flinched, startled at the proximity of Elena. As he turned to face her, he saw her grinning face fall flat as color slightly drained from her face. Damon turned around quickly to look behind him and there it was...nothing, just air and more plants.

Question ready to fall off the tip of his tongue, he quirked his head back to Elena to find that she was right in front of him, her eyes glued to his chest.

She reached out tentatively to touch him and he hissed in pain. As Damon cast his eyes downwards that's when he saw that his cut was swollen and a distinct red - it was infected. How stupid of him! He had forgotten to put on herbs or to at least wrap a cloth around it to prevent dirt from entering, now he could face a bigger threat without the proper medicine to treat it.

"Its infected." Elena voiced sadly, letting her fingertips ghost over the puffy skin before stepping back.

She took in his appearance - her eyes tracing every imperfection marring his once flawless and pristine shape.

His knees were scraped, his chest was bleeding, a trail of blood sliding down his abs. His whole body had a layer of dirt and sweat as it slouched, his hair was messy with some leafs nestled in it. But most of all his face told of the fatigue he felt : his chapped lips were parted, quick breaths passing through, his eyes were half opened - blinking slowly, his irises no longer its usual vibrant shade, instead a faint blue tint in its place.

He looked liked he been through hell, but his rugged look had absolutely no negative effect on his exotic features. He might not be at his best, but he was still dashing nonetheless.

Snapping out of her shallow thoughts, Elena focused on his injuries rather than his good looks.

Being a doctor she knew he was suffering from dehydration, poor alimentation, lack of sleep, loss of blood and most of all he was just worn out. His body had been through a lot, not ready for physical exertion.

"I know." Damon responded, the words scraping against his throat as they made their way out.

Damon saw Elena turn her eyes up, the same fire igniting behind them just like before. Preparing himself for some form of retaliation, his muscles tensed - sending a fresh wave of pain.

"Then why didn't you cure it?" Elena couldn't believe the nerve of this man. He knew it was infected and he had done nothing about it. Wait, what if he didn't know how to? Geez, she felt dumb. Not everyone was a doctor.

Elena softened her gaze, "I'll help you clean it and wrap it. But first, let's get out of here."

Not wanting to anger her more and still slightly bewildered from her sudden shift in attitude, he followed her quietly.

"Wait. You know the way back?" It had just occurred to Damon that Elena had said to go back, but how did she know how to get there?

Elena craned her neck back, a smirk in place. "Unlike some hot headed male, I brought these." She then raised the clump of shredded clothes in her hands.

"Its not just my head that's hot." Damon commented playfully his eyes flirty, but Elena merely shrugged.

"The sun_ is_ intense, you might need to cool of then." When Damon didn't reply she turned around to face him, happy that he still had the energy to be so presumptuous.

Noticing the still ever present quirked eyebrow in Damon's face, Elena rolled her eyes.

"The cloths were to tie them to plants so I could mark my path and then follow it back."

Damon's mouth took the shape of an 'o', as he slowly nodded in understanding.

"Clever little one, are you?" He teased as he tried to suppress the smile threatening to surface.

"One of us has to be." Elena shot back, her own satisfied smirk gracing her lips as she began to walk back towards the shore.

Glad that she hadn't brought up the subject of his departure, he followed her - appreciating the way the white sundress showed of her bronzed toned back.

Deciding to shift his focus somewhere else, his eyes roamed the endless variety of wildlife vegetation around him. And that's when he recognized the little lavender bell like flowers grouped together in one spot - standing out like a flash light in the darkness. It was comfrey. Just his luck.

Although it was a banned herb, he had learned that in old times it was used to heal broken bones. He quickly grasped the flower, careful to not cut it but bring it out with the root in tact - the root was the key.

Putting it in his make shift bag, he catched up with Elena who had not noticed his little detour - but at the pace she was walking she hadn't gotten more than a few steps ahead..

"So how are you feeling? Experiencing any pain or extreme breathing difficulty?" Damon quipped.

After seeing the white bandages peeking from her dress, he realized that she was probably in pain from the way she walked. Her steps were deliberately slow and light, trying to keep minimum vibrations of the collision between foot and dirt from traveling up to her upper body.

Elena had heard that tone before. It was the one she used when treating a patient - the overly formal and polite tone that held the confidence of libraries of knowledge behind it.

"Why do you ask?" She tested, trying to see the extent of his wisdom.

Elena had stopped and turned around, curious as to what he would say.

"Well, since your walking like a princess stepping onto plush carpet and the fact that you have been hiking instead of resting, tells me that your body has not had time to start the mending process of your bones, ergo you must have serious aches to say the least." Damon explained brashly, simply pointing out his observations.

Elena frowned. So he was perceptive...and rude! But the way he had uttered those words with such practiced ease had her believing that he was involved in the medical field somehow.

"Well, someone had to come and look for you and it seemed you did need my help, so I couldn't just sit around while you were roaming the jungle - helpless - like a damsel in distress." The irritation in her voice evident - warning Damon of the spike in her anger.

Damon lifted his hands up in a defensive gesture, trying to placate her.

"As much as I enjoyed our little game of Marco Polo, I have no desire to do it again. So why don't we call it truce?" His eyes piercing her own, sincerity decorating the sky blue orbs. His hand was outstretched, waiting for her own to clasp and shake his in agreement.

"Very well." Elena huffed, but didn't offer him her hand - her pleading eyes telling him that it was too painful to perform such a simple action.

Damon dropped his hand, worry lines appearing as he furrowed his eyebrows. As much as he wanted to carry her, he knew he didn't have the strength to do it now nor did he know the way back. So he settled by giving her an understanding nod coupled with a remorseful gaze.

Elena's mouth twitched upwards, but said nothing as she began to lead again.

They fell into comfortable silence. The chirping birds in the trees above, the shuffling of leafs as they stepped over them to make a path, the slight scraping of gravel being disturbed - all blending to form the harmonious music of the forest.

Now that Damon was no longer panicking and running around, he could enjoy the fresh atmosphere; the odor of the damp earth combined with old fallen leaves and crisp new ones invaded his olfactory sense.

It made him relax instantly, forgetting momentarily where he was - then he felt a sudden blast of salty moist air, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Were here?" Damon asked surprised. Had he been too lost in his thoughts and time had passed on quickly, or had he been this close to his destination all along but too weak to notice.

Elena's eyebrows shot up at the disoriented and confused expression Damon wore - it made him look so young. How old was he anyways?

"I'm 33. Why?" Damon responded.

Elena's eyes widened, not realizing she had voiced out her inner musings.

"Oh no reason, I thought you were my age." Elena quickly covered, her cheeks and ears feeling hot from the embarrassment.

"And how old did you think I was?" He purred while he leaned back in a drunken fashion, tittering to the side as his mouth stretched into a smug smile - yet his head managed to tilt downwards as his eyes stared directly into hers, locking her in place.

Elena was hypnotized, somehow he did a strange 'eye thing', his eyebrows shot up then down fluently making his eyes widen briefly, seconds later to finish it off with a flutter of his eyelashes which appeared as if he had blinked twice rapidly before settling them into slits - letting only a silver blue strip to peak through.

"Well I'm 26 so I thought you were just a little older, maybe 27." Elena answered, her voice monotone yet breathy - as if she had subconsciously answered.

One corner of Damon's mouth quirked upward in a devilish smirk as he broke eye contact. And just like that the spell broke and Elena had to blink sluggishly before realizing that she had just told him her age - its as if he had dragged the answer out forcibly.

Shaking her head to brush off the weird feeling she followed Damon to where he was now slipping some dark grey beach shorts on - still shirtless and it seemed he had no intention of putting one on soon.

After the thought formed, immediately she recalled that his cut was infected and that's why he didn't want to wear anything before treating it - luckily she had found some Calendula during her search for Damon.

She had wrapped it in one of the cloths she carried, not wanting to forget it somewhere.

"Damon let me treat that wound before you put a shirt on." Elena approached him, waving the sunflower look alike in the air for him to see.

It was smaller in size, but a rich orange in comparison to the sunflower - despite having withered - Damon could tell right away that it was a Pot Marigold.

"Only if you let me help _you_." Damon retorted taking out his own herb from the pouch that was filled with fruit.

Elena's mouth watered, the variety of colorful fruit looking delicious - she hadn't had a single bite of anything to eat but she hadn't registered just how famished she was until she saw the food. Her worry and frantic search for Damon had distracted her, as well as the excruciating pain.

"Deal." Not thinking twice, Elena's hast response earned herself a small chuckle from Damon.

Without further a do, Elena ordered Damon to sit down as she prepared the ointment.

She needed talc - a white mineral rock that crumbled with the simplest of flicks, but luckily the luggage had provided her with talcum powder commonly used for babies to prevent diaper rashes - it would do.

Extending a rag on the surface of a flat rock, Elena used another hand sized one to crush the flower petals into a fine powder - mixing it with the talc powder.

Putting some in her palm and the rest on the cloth she would wrap around his torso and over his shoulder, Elena turned to Damon who had been watching her intently. She immediately noticed that he had already cleaned his wound, saving her the trouble of doing it.

Damon examined Elena. A typical person would not have noticed the slight twitch of her eyebrow with each step she made, nor the wince of pain that her form showed as she jerked upright in an attempt to diminish the throb from her damaged bones - but a doctor could, Damon could. As well as she tried to hide it, Damon could pick up any gesture of discomfort.

He wanted to tell her that he would treat her first, but in the short time of interaction he knew she was extremely hot headed and stubborn - but so was he.

"Let me help you first. My wound is shallow and its nothing compared to yours." His shoulders squared, his eyes hard and determined.

But Elena simply ignored him and continued to his now towering form.

Her ribs were really testing her pain tolerance, every movement sent little stings that seemed to collide and mesh into a constant prolonged ache - it was too easy to get lost into Damon's eyes and forget her suffering, but she wouldn't allow herself to do that. She needed to stay focused and not lose sight of who she truly loved, Stefan.

Damon was about to repeat his words, thinking she hadn't heard him but Elena chose that moment to place her hand on his abdomen to push him back against the boulder, his back meeting cool hard rock. She followed suit, not removing her hand from its place - effectively trapping him.

She now stood mere inches from him, studying his chest with intelligent eyes.

"It acts as an antiseptic and disinfectant, while accelerating tissue healing and preventing secondary infection." Elena rambled, suddenly feeling hot under the sun as she touched his sculpted chest - his skin smooth and firm.

She wanted to finish the job. It was quick and easy to perform, so it would give him time to aid her later.

Rubbing the ointment lightly over and around his wound, Elena then began to wrap the cloth filled with the powdery substance across his chest - careful not to hurt him.

"All Done." Elena smiled triumphantly, patting the cloth covered injury lightly before stepping back.

Damon just stared at her. Since she hadn't stopped to listen to what he had to say, then he wouldn't either if she protested during his treatment. With that, he turned around and headed to the same boulder Elena had used to crush her flower.

Elena had noticed the irked expression on his pursed lips and the tense rigidness of his posture, but she thought nothing of it.

As she watched him prepare his medicine, she headed towards the fruit. Her stomach growled, her mouth watered, her hands twitched in anticipation of having the delicious fruit on her hands - ready to sink her teeth into.

Damon could see Elena heading towards the food from his peripheral vision. With an evil smirk, he got up and gripped her wrist - stilling her movements.

"Hey! I was going to eat. Let me get a fruit first." Elena demanded angrily as she tried to break free, but it just caused another throb of pain in her ribs.

Damon brushed off her request, giving her the same treatment she gave him.

"Oh I see. This is payback because you didn't get your way before. Ugh! Your so juvenile." Elena muttered, but let herself be dragged to the shade by the rock.

"Remove your dress and lay down." Damon commanded, pointing at the floor.

"Fine." She bit out, sliding the dress down to her waist. She felt a strange stir in her belly when he uttered those words - but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what she felt or more like she didn't want to know.

Damon had already gone and came back with the ointment he made while she had semi-stripped. He kneeled down, unwrapping the bandages.

Suddenly Elena felt very self conscious. Her breast were practically bare as his hands worked dangerously close to them.

"So are you a doctor?" Elena asked - more from nervousness but also from extreme curiousity.

Damon didn't respond, instead he decided to give her proof.

"This is Comfrey. Its one of the most well-known healing plants, especially for its ability to heal tissue and bone - due to its allantoin content, which promotes the growth of connective tissue, bone, and cartilage, and is easily absorbed through the skin. Besides broken bones, these externally poulticed leaves and roots are also used for cuts, contusions and sprains. I need to apply it every night, so I made sure to grab plenty of it." His smooth confident voice portraying the answer Elena sought.

"That's funny." Elena smiled in wonder and surprise.

"Why?" Damon asked as he shifted his gaze up at her - done applying the pulp to the bandages, ready to wrap it around her.

"The only survivors are two doctors."

Damon didn't seemed surprised at all, its as if he already knew she was a doctor.

"Well, we would also be part of the casualty if we didn't know how to treat our wounds." Damon replied cleverly.

Elena didn't know what to say to that - he sounded kind of bitter, as if he wasn't entirely speaking of just physical wounds.

He had begun to wrap the cloth around her again, the creamy substance sliding against her skin. She had heard of a rumour that Comfrey was used to treat broken bones a long time ago, but she never knew how or had been interested enough to find out. Good thing Damon had been. Apparently, you would crush the root of the herb until it turned to pulp and that was just applied to the area needed - so simple.

"There. You can redress now."

Damon had fastened the cloth tightly, tying a knot since there were no safety pins around or nothing of the sort.

"Wait, you said you were a doctor. Where did you work at?"

Forthwith, Elena's head had snapped back into its logical self. Stefan's brother was named Damon and he was also a doctor. There was a high possibility that this was the Damon, but he couldn't have been on board - he had refused the offer. Or had he changed his mind the last second, then how come they didn't inform her.

"Elena I think that hardly matters right now. First we need to find a place to stay the night, the sun will set in just hours." He sighed as he closed his eyes - preparing himself for a long day. He didn't know how long he would be here and if they were ever going to be found.

How was Stefan doing? Would he even care that his brother had died?

When Elena asked where he worked at, it just reminded him why he was here in the first place? It reminded him that there was a world out there, a world he needed to get back to.

Elena taking the hint that he didn't want to talk about it, dropped the subject. Though she was still suspicious. But honestly, if he was or wasn't Stefan's brother, the fact didn't change that they were trapped in an island. She was acting stupid and she knew it. The least of her worries was Damon, she needed to figure a way to stay alive during god knows how long they would be here.

With a nod, she put her dress back up and stood up.

"Here, you must be starving." Damon handed her a peeled banana, ripe and fresh.

Her eyes brightened up as she received it, thanking him before devouring it.

* * *

><p>"Katherine, where is Stefan? He was supposed to be here to work." Rose poked her head into her office. She was one of the nurses at the receptionist desk.<p>

Since, Elena had been officially dismissed due to her departure to USA, Katherine had been reassigned to her post - though now that they had found out about the tragedy, nobody protested against the person chosen for the position.

"Mourning his brother." Her cold answer and eyes made Rose flinch.

"Right" Rose retreated, her short spiky hair bobbing with her steps.

Katherine really hated her. Rose had been one of Damon's close friends, well with benefits. She adored Damon, but in turn she abhorred Stefan. She saw Stefan as the ignorant brother who didn't understand Damon. Coming here expecting to find Stefan, solidified her belief that Stefan would be unaffected by his brother's death.

And because she was close with Damon, Rose detested her too - she knew of the damage she had caused. However, she never seemed to fear her, on the contrary she defied her and wasn't afraid to talk back. For that she admired her, but also wished to rip her apart.

Not only that, but she envied her. Damon trusted her. She was his friend, lover, companion, his distraction. Katherine was never other than his lover. Damon never confided in her nor opened up - he just gave her his love, nothing more nothing less. It wasn't enough. She wanted more. And that's when Stefan came into the picture.

But this tragedy had mad her realize that he had died without giving her forgiveness. It hurt that he hadn't forgiven her, he probably died cursing her name.

It was understandable, she wouldn't forgive herself either.

"You should cease your self loathing, its unattractive and pathetic."

Leaning, no...owning the doorway, Katherine found Elijah's dominating presence.

"What do you want?" Was her snappy reply.

"Is that any way of speaking to your superior?" His sultry voice carrying a hard edge.

Katherine recognized when he used that pleasant tone - she was not deceived, she knew he disapproved of underlings speaking out.

"No, sir. My sincerest apologies." Fear flashes across her eyes, she hadn't thought of what she had said. But now she remembered the power he held - her whole life could end by his hand.

He could fire her in a snap of his fingers, her reputation would be soiled, nobody would hire her - her luxurious lifestyle would come to an end.

He grunted his approval, but no smirk or smile played on his lips - he just took a short intake of breath as he straightened up, ready to deliver his command.

"I would like you to begin transferring your materials into Elena's former office. See to it that her belongings are neatly stacked into boxes."

Without awaiting for her reply he made his hastily retreat - having more important matters at hand.

Katherine growled, she hated feeling so feeble. But she hated the fact that she had to pack Elena's stuff. Sure Elena did not have time due to short term notice of her dismissal, but couldn't someone else have done it. Katherine had a nagging suspicion that Elijah had made sure that she would be the one to do it.

He was the boss after all.

* * *

><p>"Brother, you are one cruel man." The proud chuckle escaping his lips, as he patted Elijah's back.<p>

"Now why is that?" Elijah moved out of the range of the offending hand.

"Having Miss Princess-playing-doctor over there do the back work for Elena is just your way of getting back at her for going out with me back then instead of you." Elijah glared at Klaus, not deeming that jab worth giving him a response for.

"If you excuse me, I have work to do." He was going to continue walking, but Klaus stopped him.

"No. You need to act professional and have the janitor do his job. Katherine is now a top surgeon, she can't be wasting her time packing when she could be saving a life." Klaus' tone serious.

"Slater didn't show up at work. Besides, Elena already packed everything. All she needs to do is move the boxes to the corner." Elijah snatched his arm, straightening out his coat.

"It would be wise if you don't stand in my way again. Don't assume I will not condemn your actions. Do you want to take janitor duty for the next week?" Elijah quirked an elegant eyebrow, waiting for his brother's reply.

"Alright, I get it. Your the boss, I'm only your associate." Klaus smirked, always amused when he managed to get a rise out of his usually stoic sibling.

Elijah merely blinked before heading into his office across the hall - but he missed the hateful glare his beloved brother sent him as he turned his back.

Klaus was second in charge, but he knew his brother did not have the heart to fire him, no matter if he threatened him of doing so. Elijah was too loyal and caring underneath those layers of ice he created.

And it was just because of that, that Klaus deemed Eljiah weaker. Klaus believed that he should be the one in charge of the Hospital, not Elijah.

* * *

><p>Within an hour, Damon and Elena had used all the wood and sticks that had littered the beach sand to make a simple Lean - to shelter. Palm leafs and other giant leafs also made up the roof along with a wide long piece of wood. Their "bed" was a composition of transported sand for cushion and leafs on top for protection against the little pebbly sand. It was comfortable and big enough for both of the to fit. It protected them against the blistering sun and the strong winds, it was far away of what would be a rising tide, but close enough to spot any ships passing by.<p>

"Elena stop eyeing the food, its all we have for now. We don't want to run out, so just will yourself to resist the temptation." Damon chided from where he was now building three triangular sculptures out of rocks in the sand, it was a distress signal that helicopters or ships would be able to notice and recognize.

Elena mouthed sorry and hid behind the shelter. She felt useless - Damon didn't let her do anything because of her ribs. She understood the risk, but she really wanted to help - though her doctor side agreed with Damon's advice.

Sighing she looked around, looking for drinkable water. She had wanted to get the green fresh coconut, its water inside was perfect for refreshment, not to mention its white chewy nourishment - even the oil from it could be used as sunblock.

They had built their home in the brown hard earth, but Elena had suggested that the squishy sand could be brought over. The trees already provided some shade, but not enough when the sun began to set, thus the roof. She was more concerned with possible animals surprising them while they slept.

Remembering from Girl Scouts, how to build a solar still to obtain water, Elena peered at Damon who was preoccupied - his back towards her. Moving a little wouldn't be so bad.

She needed to dig a bowl shaped hole about 3 feet across and 2 feet deep. However, she had barely started to dig about 6 inches down when her costal protested, her constant leaning had given her more pain.

Closing her eyes, trying to still her breathing - waiting for the pain to pass - it suddenly became darker behind her eyes. Peaking out from one eye, she saw Damon staring down at her with a stern expression, his form casting a shadow on her.

"I was building a solar still, to get water." Elena explained half sheepish, half exasperated. She didn't like to feel like a scolded child.

"Let me do it, go back to the house and rest." Was his neutral retort, not bothering to reprimand her for her foolish actions. He understood her need to feel useful, but she was of no use in her current state and if she kept this up, she wouldn't be anytime sooner.

"You'll need plastic and a cup to store the water. Make sure to close the edges once the plastic is placed over the hole - to prevent the moisture from seeping out. Oh and the cup has to be in the center. Add plants inside for added moisture and place the pebble in the middle of the plastic so the water drips into the cup, you know kind of like a funnel." Elena began to enthusiastically tip him, as he continued to dig with rapid ease.

"Thanks, now just go back - get away from the sun or you'll become even more dehydrated." Damon told her again. He already knew how to make a solar still, he knew more than one way to do it - but he didn't feel like telling Elena. Right now all he wanted was for her to be safe so he could take her of his list of things to worry about.

Elena complied, content that he seemed to know what he was doing now. She doubted he needed her aid, but it felt good helping him somehow. But she wondered where he would get the stuff. They had moved the suitcase - well Damon had moved the suitcase right next to their shelter, and so with a shrug Elena distracted herself by exploring all the stuff in it. Maybe they would find something vital for their survival.

And sure enough she found the baby clothes that were wrapped in a plastic sheet from the store, that could be used to cover the hole. The baby bottles were tiny, not practical but its all they had for now.

"Damon, I found some materials for the solar still." Elena announced as she tossed the baby bottles - which had the plastic folded inside - towards him, landing next to him.

"Yeah, I needed this." She could barely hear his voice, he seemed tired and the sun was already setting, making a beautiful sight.

Contemplating her actions, in the end Elena decided to stand up and walk towards him.

"C'mon Damon, we can continue tomorrow." She crouched down next to his kneeling form. Placing one hand on his shoulder, she smiled at him.

His white button up collar shirt was practically see through as the last deep orange rays penetrated it, the blue in his eyes were highlighted by the green undertones that appeared due to the change in light, his now curly hair (most probably from the salty moist air) and dirt covered hands gave him a worn out look. He looked like a sad broken angel - his skin paler than usual, even as the warm sunlight caressed it.

"But, we need to ha-" Damon began, but Elena didn't let him finish.

"Damon. Stop. You and I both know our bodies can go 3-4 days without water. Besides we have the coconut water. So, please why don't you enjoy the sunset...with me." She finished lightly, extending a hand out as she stood up.

Damon took her hand as he lifted his own weight, not trying to burden her fragile condition. He didn't exactly want to leave his task, he wanted to assure their survival - but Elena had a valid point.

With a sigh they made their way towards the ocean, the cooling water licking at their toes as it swayed. He stood side by side with Elena, watching the last embers drowning under the rapidly darkening sea, its vivid blue turning a shade of navy - mirroring the sky. Its warmth being chilled by the nights breeze, the twinkling stars vaguely visible.

Damon loved to watch sunsets, its as if the intensity of it all was enough to calm you. As if a powerful symphony was quieting down, yet becoming more powerful and emotional as it did. It was watching day turn into night, a beauty transcend into another - a star to set for other billions to appear.

And he wished he could share one with someone he loved - like he used to do with his mom, and after she passed away, just with Stefan. That is until they grew apart. Now the sunsets just held memories, ones he cherished and held onto. Although it reminded him of what he used to have and depressed him - he chose to focus on the good.

"Hm, another memorable moment to add to my sunset collection." Elena hushed, so low that the sea breeze could have drowned it out - carrying it away.

Its then that Damon turned to look at her. Her profile illuminated in all the right places with the last glimpses of light; her golden skin glowed under it, her lips a rosier shade, the shadows in her cheeks accentuating her feminine face, her lashes darker and longer.

"Yeah...memorable indeed." Damon whispered back, staring at her.

He would never forget the time he spent stranded on a deserted island with a beautiful woman - hopefully they would stay in touch.

"When we make it out of this, where will you go?" His voice held a softer tone, as if her answer would determine his.

Elena noticed that he had not said_ if_ they made it out, but_ when_ they made it out. He had complete confidence that they would get past this, it added and strengthened her faith and hope.

However, she hadn't really thought about what she would do once they were rescued.

"I honestly have no idea. I feel like I still have so much to do. The world is a big place, I need to explore it - to find myself. And when I'm done with that, I'll see if I'm still the same and if I still want the same things." Elena finished, feeling enlightened.

"Interesting. I had time to do that since I'm older, but when I thought I had everything I wanted, I ended up losing it all. I thought maybe if I moved and started over in someplace else, I could let the people I left behind be happy and I could be happy too. But maybe I was wrong, maybe I can't be happy anymore - maybe I don't deserve it anymore."

Damon's eyes were unfocused, his voice taking a far away tone - as if speaking to himself.

Elena didn't know what he could have possibly done for him to believe that he didn't deserve happiness. But he seemed lost, waiting to be found. His expression was melancholy, bordering on hopeless.

And the last ray of light shriveled, darkness shrouding them.

"You don't truly believe that, do you?"

Damon blinked hard, and two more times before shifting his gaze at her.

"Yeah, I do. I have done things that you would never imagine of." Shameful orbs portraying how much he regretted it - but at the same time accepted it as a part of him.

"Have you killed?" Elena asked, trying to not sound fearful but her shaky voice gave it away.

Damon pressed his lips together, "I couldn't save them all."

She knew he referred to the patients he couldn't save, she felt that same guilt when someone died - when she couldn't save them.

Its then that Elena saw his soul, a silver shadow shining like a far away star - dim at first glance but looking at it closely you could see its capability of burning with an intensity that would outshine any other if you managed to get near it.

And he was beautiful, in all his broken shattered mess.

She felt compelled to heal him, to mend his heart and take away all the suffering and guilt he carried with him - to take away that memory of the lover who broke him, because nobody is this hollow unless they have experienced the loss of someone they loved with all their passion.

A living ghost - haunted by his memories, unable to move on.

So, she let herself be taken over by instinct - her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her head resting on the crook of his neck. But she couldn't squeeze him and show him that she understood - her broken ribs prevented it.

But, she could murmur the words than would change everything for both of them.

"Then, let me save you."

And under the moon, in the turning waves of the sea, on a calm deserted island, with the fresh gust of air sweeping their forms, the palms whooshing gently - they stood embraced for what seemed like eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Im sorry I didnt have this up sooner but all this week me and my family have been on and about on lakes, oceans, rivers, parks, etc. Just enjoying summer with cool refreshing water instead of being couped on the house with the blistering heat and no AC. **

**Anyways, I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. I feel like its all over the place! But please give me feedback on how I handled this one cuz I think ppl might be confused for how hastily I threw in scenes. But I'll develop the new characters in the next chapter. Im just making it up as I go, I suddenly get inspired and change where I was going with this story. **

**But I dont want to rush the Delena relationship - so no spontenous smut here...yet. Thats my other story - which I'm having readers block on, but I'll update as soon as I can and it will be an extra super long chapter to make up for it.**

**OH and I really wanted to show how much Stefan cares for his brother, even if it came out cheesy, but I just love the hate-love bond Damon and Stefan have. Its just what siblings do, but when it comes down to it - they will love each other. I wanted to emphasize it.**

**And thank you for all those who reviewed, I nearly teared up from all the positive feedback! Im serious! T_T**

** Feedback makes me so happy :)**


	3. A Dog named Anxo

**A/N: I own nothing of the amazing tv series TVD.**

**My absence will be explained at the end for those who feel outraged and just plain angry at me for being so irresponsible. 8|**

**This chapter was really hard to write, I think I might disappoint some readers ( I sure am), specially since it compares nothing to the last two chapters. I just hope I get feedback to see what you guys think.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Dog Named Anxo<strong>

Damon felt the glow of the morning rays mixed with the pleasant warmth of the body pressed against his back seep through his skin - welcoming him to the second day of being stranded on an island.

He exhaled slowly, his heart changing rhythm - blood rushing faster - as it registered his awakening.

Except, he didn't make a move to sit up - instead he let his eyes droop, watching the world wake up through his lashes.

As the sun rises from the horizon, its pale yellow rays land on earth - creating shadows that weren't there before. Its blindingly bright light illuminates the forest, stirring the wildlife - the bird tweets gradually increasing its pace and volume, flowers looking up to catch the warmth, the morning dew glittering - its magical and beautiful.

Unlike a sunset, the sunrise is pure and white - casting the darkness away like hope vanishing the somber thoughts. Its a friend saluting an old friend, its smile lighting up the whole sky.

A peaceful aura settles around Damon, a small smile gracing his features.

"Endearing." A husky murmur tickling his ear, dark cocoa eyes peeking at him under thick dark lashes.

His heart jumps, surprised at not having heard her stir - but at meeting her awed expression, Damon's smile only deepens thinking she's also enjoying the sunrise.

Elena observes Damon from her sleep clouded eyes, his face crystal clear despite her morning haze. Still in her half dream state, Elena lifts her finger tip and traces lightly over his upturned lip, grazing the corner of his bottom lip as she retreats it down to ghost over his chin and back to his jaw - lingering at the spot just beneath his ear.

At Damon's hum of contentment, Elena ceases her stroking and recoils with the same velocity of a mattress spring breaking through. Soon the fog clears up - lifting its smokey screen from earth, eliminating its dreamy state and dragging her back to reality. Her eyes wide and alert, her bewilderment reflecting on Damon's own rain kissed orbs.

"Good morning?" She attempts, trying to dissuade the tension between them, to make him ignore and forget the awkward moment. She didn't know what overcame her, maybe she missed Stefan - having a companion next to her when she woke up to just cuddle and vast in the serenity. Damon had just happened to be there, her brain no registering that it was someone other than Stefan. Elena bit her lower lip, doubting herself and her logic.

And just like that his smile twists into a knowing smirk, his eyes now shining with merriment.

"Good morning to you too, _Elena_." A full blown mischievous grin displayed just before he sits up - putting the much needed distance between them.

Elena sighs in relief, thankful for his humorous approach, although sarcastic. Her eyes close as she huffs out a chuckle - his antics were quite charming.

"Damon yesterday-"

"Was a new beginning for us." Damon finished for her.

Elena felt her heart flutter in the knowledge that she and Damon would get along in turn developing a strong friendship. Life and death situations tended to strengthen a bond, or in her case create a special kind of connection.

That much was obvious judging from how well she could understand Damon with just a simple look.

"Yeah it was, we-" _bonded._

"Found shelter, food, and made distress signals. Even cured our injuries. We survived our first challenge." Yet again Damon interrupted, but not before angling his body away from her.

Elena tightened her lips in slight irritation, not finishing her sentence for the second time.

Damon could sense where she wanted to take the conversation, but he would not let her. It was too soon to discuss his moment of...vulnerability.

"Damon..." Elena voiced.

Damon heard the warning in her tone, but he shrugged it off.

"Elena." He mocked back.

She rolled her eyes, now not so amused by his sarcasm.

"You know that's not what I meant." Shaking her head and cautiously reaching for him, Elena offered him an opening to actually discuss his secrets with someone - to not carry the burden alone. But like all the other girls who tried, and Elena was no different, he refused.

"I don't know what you're referring to, but lets get back to surviving before we go scuba diving into the darkest recess of my mind. You might not withstand the pressure of being under such depths." He crossed his arms, quirking a dark eyebrow at her.

She squinted her eyes and thought about pressing the issue on, but he had a point. Their priority was ensuring their survival. She would relent, but just this once.

"Alright, lets finish the solar still, I'm thirsty." Elena turned around, slowly straightening up from her sitting position.

"Well, you can drink from the coconut in the meantime." She heard his voice behind her, but decided to continue to her goal. That way when they were done with the solar still, they could enjoy coconut water while the solar still collected its own.

"Fine. You do that. I'll finish it." She took a few steps before a blur of white blocked her path.

Elena blinked in surprised, letting out a gasp as she took a step back. In that moment, she pondered how could Damon could move so fast. Or maybe she was the one who was sluggish due to her injury.

"Ah-ah. You mean_ I_ will finish it." He waddled his finger in front of her as his narrowed eyes gave her a meaningful stare, meant to scold her and warn her at the same time.

"You're still injured and therefore useless. You'll basically just...be in the way," he finished as if stating the obvious, rolling his eyes for emphasis. Crossing his arms and widening his stance, Elena knew he would not give in.

"Tsk!" Elena ran a hand through her hand in frustration - knowing that he was right and at feeling so utterly inept. Limping back to their shelter, she headed for the food. A fresh watery coconut did sound inviting.

Damon was already crouched down on the dirt, his nails carving into the earth - scraping away the layers of soil that had built up over the years. Like going back in time and getting a glimpse into what used to be.

* * *

><p>"Hello, my darling." A sickeningly sweet voice intoned from behind Katherine.<p>

Katherine didn't turn around - instead she continued to stir her Caffè didn't particularly like it since it had a drizzle of liquor in it - grappa she assumed from the way her whole trachea and intestines burned, but Damon seemed to love it. So she decided to find out why that was - just out of curiosity, nothing more.

And she had found her answer, this concoction was as strong as bourbon with a hint of bittersweetness.

"May I join you?" He tried again, but he had already situated himself in the seat in front of her.

Katherine just continued to contemplate her coffee, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Now, what brings you to this..." Klaus paused looking around, trying to pinpoint what exactly he was looking at.

It was a fairly small place with subtle lighting from old-fashioned golden lamps, dark wooden tables and sorrowful love songs playing from the speakers on the ruby red walls - it had a very dark and sensual feel to it, yet held a nostalgic quality contributed by the distressed tables and Victorian style wallpaper.

"It's called _L'amore Nostalgico_. Damon always came here to drink his morning coffee." She's still staring into her cup, watching the liquid swirl lazily in a sloppy whirlpool - a wistful tone wrapping around her tongue as she ushered the words.

Klaus can't see her eyes - shadowed by her downcast head and the dim glow of the lamps. But he's undoubtedly sure her eyes are unfocused and glassy, remembering the moment when she came with Damon to this very place. And it makes his lip curl in distaste - the bitter savor of black coffee assaulting his tastebuds, though he's certain he hasn't had a single drop recently.

"Then, this rat hole will run out of business with his only customer dead and gone," he shoots her a pleasant smile with its malice not so concealed - his green sea foam orbs glinting with peculiar yellow specks as they peered at Katherine's now rigid form.

Katherine did not want to have this conversation with him of all people. They barely conversed over the past years, not after the way he used her. And here he was, stalking her just to speak about Damon's death of all things.

"Do you need something?" Katherine attempted to keep her tone cool and calm, not wanting to anger the dangerous man she faced.

Not only had he only wanted her money, but she had been forced to work in the same hospital so her parents wouldn't lose their home - Klaus was very influential and could persuade anyone of doing his bidding. As for why he wanted her, there were only to possible reasons: revenge for rejecting him or he still loved her and couldn't let her go.

"You know very well what I want," A seductive silky susurration accompanied with dilated pupils had Katherine hypnotized - staring into his eyes awaiting for a command, her mind completely blank.

And for that time elapse, Katherine believed the latter.

"I want you...," He began with the back of his hand caressing her cheek,"to...suffer." His romantic sweet drawl coming to a halt as he gripped her chin roughly - tilting it up as his loving gaze turned scornful and contemptuous, his green eyes now a filthy sewer hue.

He flipped moods on a dime, creating the desired effect - Katherine's form started to tremble, her breathing growing ragged - the fear registering in her subconscious before it manifested itself.

...

Over the past year and a half, he had not allowed her to work anywhere else - he only had her close to abuse her psychologically. Insulting her, verbally threatening her, and even going as far as physically beating her. She had to endure it or else her family would take the brunt of consequences - their jobs, homes, and possibly their lives would be endangered.

Sure she could just run, but he would find her - he always would. She had tried once and he dragged her back, but not before punishing her and putting her family through hell.

Klaus had made sure that nobody would hire her parents nor her. They had being close to losing everything they ever had: their home, their fortune, their dignity. Not a single friend or acquaintance had been wiling to take them in, fearing Klaus' wrath. So, Katherine had not given up. Of course, Klaus not one to be capable of mercy, actually was able to deprive them of all of that. They had found refuge on a broken down house in the outskirts of town in the meantime.

Going to the authorities was useless, he proved that he was also above the law. He could use his money to do practically anything - from making her look insane in front of the jury to simply paying the police to ignore her accusation.

She had no other choice than to flee to Bulgaria with her family, in a secluded place - a little humble village deep in the forest where she worked as the village's only doctor. It was a peaceful time, but she could not get used to the rural setting, she had grown accustomed to the rich lifestyle. But it sure beat the hell out of fearing that Klaus would show up any minute.

It proved to be useless.

5 years of living there, Klaus had finally found them, and that's when she had decided to beg for forgiveness and agree to follow all his rules - otherwise she wouldn't have known what he would've accomplished. With that done, Katherine and her family had regained everything in mere hours - returning to Italy like they had never even left.

...

"Please just-just get it over with," her voice tremulous, wanting only to move past the constant torment of Klaus's presence.

"Where's the fun in that?" He clasped both his hands in front of him on the table in a proper manner - to an onlooker it was just two people having a casual conversation over coffee.

Katherine gulped, her plump red lips parting as she let out an inaudible curse. She really wanted to kill him, shred his body into tiny little pieces to feed them to the scrawny dogs that roamed the slums of Italy. Her heart beat furiously in contained fury and unrestrained trepidation.

"What are you going to do this time?" She bore her eyes into his, shivers eliciting goosebumps all over her arms.

The dark ash blond shade of his curly hair softened the hollow of his cheeks and the squareness of his nose and chin, giving him a sweet boy appearance - but it was soon ruined by the pasty color of his face and his sinister smile that stretched his lips taut.

"_I'm_ not going to do anything, _you_ are." The charming British accent sounding like nails on a chalkboard, the screech bursting her eardrums. His colored eyes like two beams that cut through you - like he knew a secret nobody else did and he wasn't afraid of exposing it if the situation called for it.

"What? I don't understand," feeling her gut drop and disappear in the endless black hole that had developed in the pit of her stomach, dread coursing through her nerves - jolting her being as they travelled along.

Last time he had asked her...no, ordered her to do anything - she had broken up with Stefan. Somehow Klaus had found out about her relationship with him even though she had desperately tried to hide it. It had been a whole year since she finally found someone who she could love, but Klaus forbid it.

Klaus smile just widened, a morbid sense of amusement reflecting in his features, his eyes portraying the wickedness of a millennium old monster.

* * *

><p>A steady thud pounding and rebounding inside his head, only the kind that can be achieved after a drunken nights fest or from - the more innocent - emotional exhaustion.<p>

Instinctively he swallowed, his throat dry as the Sahara desert on a summer day. Puffing out breaths of physical exertion, Stefan managed to lift his body in a sitting position - reclining against he headboard. His eyes were tight shut, trying to recall the nights events.

First came the stab in the gut, remembering the plane crash that his brother had been on, but it was replaced by a tickling sensation when he became aware that he had survived.

Feeling refreshed and elated, Stefan stood up and made his way to the shower. Damon wouldn't mind lending him his clothes right? After all, he was late for work.

Once he was done showering and cleaning the mess he made in Damon's room in his fit of sorrow, Stefan headed to work.

Upon arriving at the hospital, he noticed Katherine was waiting, more like lurking outside of Elijah's office - face impassive yet full of vulnerability.

"Katherine?" He approached her, her frame snapping toward him.

"Stefan! You're back," her face lite up and took hurried steps toward him - but suddenly as if remembering something, she jerked to a stop, her face becoming stoic.

His only reaction was a perplexed expression mixed with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Me? I should be the one asking that question," Katherine responded with her ever so frosty voice, devoid of all the warmth that she had expressed earlier.

"Yeah, actually I am." Stefan smiled reassuringly.

Katherine's eyebrows were long gone above her hairline, "You...are?" Crossing her arms, she questioned again suspiciously - threading the topic carefully. For all she knew he could be in denial and anything could trigger an emotional response.

Stefan chuckled, seeing her confused pout was - he dare say it - adorable. Katherine and adorable have never been in a sentence before, well until now of course.

"Once Damon comes back everything will be back to normal. He will hate my guts - yours too - and I will continue to make him into a 'better man'." He explained in his nonchalant way, like he was discussing the lovely weather outside.

At this, the confusion in Katherine's eyes turned into full blow fear. "Look Stefan, I don't know what happened to you...or what you remember or rather refuse to acknowledge, but Damon was in a plane accident and he might neve-...not come back."

Tensing her frame and tucking herself inwards, Katherine braced for any type of reaction - violent or verbal, it was bound to be nasty.

"I remember, I know what happened. But I also know that Damon is alive out there and when they find him, you'll see I was right," feeling perturbed at having his sanity question and being treated as a maniac, Stefan walked past Katherine and into his office - leaving a puzzled brunette standing in the hallway.

Katherine shrugged, He'll realize soon enough that Damon is truly gone as much as it hurts - well hurts Stefan anyways, he won't be coming back...ever. The hair in her arms stood on their ends, feeling a cold chill graze her in the closed hallway with no open windows - bizarre. Katherine's thin brows met each other in the middle, frowning. There was no way she, of all people, missed Damon. Just no way she missed his...his cobalt orbs drilling her soul, nor the ruffled raven locks framing his pale skin, much less his velvet voice ringing in her ears long after he had finished speaking. And most of all, she didn't miss the care she could detect in his eyes for that fleeting moment when she caught him gazing at her. No, not at all...

The translucent silvery drop plopped on the floor, leaving its moist remnants on her left cheek. Furiously she wiped it away, steeling her heart and locking away any feelings she still held for her ex-lover. What good was getting attached when everyone eventually left her - just like her friends had, like her family had, like Klaus had, like Damon had, just like Stefan had. She was cursed, forever to roam the earth alone: she couldn't even be with the one she truly absolutely loved and still did even after all the years.

But it was all because of Klaus, he had driven everyone she loved away: forced to protect those who she cared about from the monster, she had to drive them away or who knows what he would've done.

But she would put a stop to it, she would find a way...somehow.

* * *

><p>Elijah sat in his desk, index finger on his temple and knuckles pressed against his cheek as he inclined his head - pensive expression, lost in his past.<p>

_Katerina, I loved you._

He remembered seeing her for the first time. She had worn a strapless floor length pale blue dress, accentuating her shoulders and slender figure. He still remembered how she had turned around, those loose soft curls brushing against his fingertips as he retreated his hand once he had tapped her shoulder.

Their eyes met and it was two black holes colliding. Violent yet so intense and powerful.

Her cat like eyes - their hue a deep and lustrous darkness, like a forest pool under the shade of ancient oaks - had his own beetle wing hue orbs battling for dominance in a graceful yet dangerous dance.

_"May I known what brings you here miss?" _

_"Well its a lovely evening and I just couldn't possibly miss this party." A light sarcastic undertone meshed with her lively response._

_His eyes lite up with amusement as a smile slowly broke out. They gazed at each other for 3 agonizingly slow seconds before she averted her gaze shyly - cheeks aflame._

_ "Well you must be a doctor I presume, though you seem awfully young."_

_And he meant it. She appeared to be in her early twenties. He himself was just a couple of years older. After all he was a mere 26 and already owner of this building, it wouldn't be a surprise that there could be someone who also had the same capability of excelling in the field - though he had inherited the position from his father.  
><em>  
><em>"Of course, after all its the celebration of the hospital's inauguration as the most prestigious in the country. And thank you, but may I say that you also appear to be 'awfully young' as you so deftly put it." <em>

_She smirked, her eyes ablaze with playfulness...or was she flirting? _

_"Elijah! There you are." Klaus approached him, his own smirk plastered on as he glanced between them._

_Elijah saw the girl next to him completely tense, her back rigid as she turned to look at the person next to him._

_"Brother, I was having a conversation with..." Just then he realized he had failed to introduce himself and ask for her name._

_"Its Katerina..." Her voice sounded breathy, a pitch higher as she lowered her volume. Her eyes were disoriented as she bated her lashes, her chest protruding more so than usual. _

_"Or Katherine for the English. You are British right?" Her eyebrow quirking as she questioned Klaus with her own little cheeky imitation of his smirk._

_And Elijah knew he had lost his chance, Klaus managed to snatch her away. But now it was his duty to please him, feeling a sense of devotion to his younger brother. _

_"I'm sorry, Katerina." Elijah intervened abruptly, one foot stepping in front of her slightly - effectively gaining her attention, "It appears I have foregone my manners and failed to introduce myself. I'm Elijah and this," Elijah turned back to Klaus - who stared on with an interested gaze - "this is my brother Klaus. It's quite a pleasure meeting you." He reached for her hand to barely grace the back of her hand, never breaking eye contact. _

_And it worked, her lips parted, a barely decipherable rise in her chest signaled her intake of breath._

_With a satisfied gleam in his eyes he straightened himself out as he turned back to Klaus who appeared unfazed, though the tight smile plastered on his face gave him away. Elijah frowned, had he done something wrong? He was only being proper, even introducing Klaus in the process. _

_"Your Elijah," It was a statement filled with wonder," I-I had no idea and here I was being rude with you. My sincerest apology sir." She seemed nervous, her eyes darting everywhere except his face, her hands firmly clasped together in front of her._

_This is why he couldn't introduce himself like this, people tended to act differently once they knew. Now he knew why Klaus had reacted irritated - he had felt inferior._

_"Nonsense. You were perfectly polite. I actually quite enjoyed your sense of humor. It was...refreshing." He saw her smile ease into a mixture of relief and gratitude. _

_Klaus quirked his head to the side, watching their interaction with bored curiosity. It was enough to catch Katherine's attention, her eyes shifting behind Eljha's head. Smirking inside, Klaus plastered on his best polite and charming smile before he made his move. _

_"Katherine, was it? You look beautiful," his gaze travelling her curves like a sensual stroke of a lover's hands, "I'm looking forward to working with you. In fact, may I have this dance? Lets discuss work tomorrow," Klaus intervened, offering her his arm as he turned towards the ballroom._

_Katherine didn't seem to mind at all and accepted his invitation eagerly, the red in her cheeks spreading down her neck._

And it was just like that when he found out the next day that Klaus had started courting her. However, the longer he got to know her, the deeper he fell in love with her. He suspected that something wasn't right when over the course of 2 years she started to become more and more reserved, finding any excuse to flee from his presence.

It wasn't until a year later that she disappeared without a trace. Initially he hadn't known the reasons, but Klaus had told him that they had broken up once he found out that she was just after his money.

He knew that wasn't true, specially because he had discovered that she was the heir of the Petrova inheritance. The second richest family in Italy after them of course. There was no reason for her to chase after their money.

That and Klaus had gone mad trying to find her. And after 5 years of searching, he had finally achieved his goal.

But when he saw her again, she wasn't the same. Her eyes were two frozen coals, the fire long extinguished. Her beauty still radiated, but she seemed jaded, lacking the luster in her emotionless expression - a dying sun.

Apparently she had decided to work here again to build her career back up again.

But he didn't buy it. There was something going on. It had been nearly 2 years since her return and she seemed to fear something...or rather someone. He had nagging suspicion that it was his brother.

He would find out, but with all the pressure of getting this hospital up to standards and maintaining its reputation, it was hard to have personal time to deal with other matters. A personal assistant would be useful, but who could he hire to do that job?

* * *

><p>Elena openly observed Damon - he had finished the Solar Still in a matter of minutes and now he was just resting against a palm tree. His head was tipped back, his face staring up at the sky, but he wasn't looking - his eyes remained closed simply relaxing. His cheeks were a rosier shade, from being under the sun's heat, his lips looked paler than their usual peachy hue.<p>

Just then his tongue peeked out to swipe over his bottom lip to moisturize it and swallowed visibly, but not before he scrunched up his nose in discomfort.

Mentally slapping herself, Elena crawled the few feet separating them. She paused, Damon had not realized she was near or that she had moved at all - he was probably reminiscing or asleep?

Maybe she could cover her lips in the sweet coconut juice and give him a taste, but in reality she would be the one savoring his tempting mouth. Elena dropped the coconut, horrified at her thoughts.

"Ah!" Damon snapped his eyes open in surprise and alarm. He looked down to find a green coconut nestled in his abdomen and a terrified Elena staring at him - her hands still in front of her as if she was holding on to something that was no longer there.

"Elena?" Damon asked in confusion yet all the same demanding an explanation.

"Sorry, it...slipped?" She shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah I got that, but what were you intending to do with it?" He quirked an eyebrow, the beginning of his smirk starting to show on his face.

Elena wanted to shiver, its like he knew what she was thinking. To cover up her embarrassment she used her anger for protection.

Rolling her eyes Elena responded, "I was going to offer you something to drink since you must've been thirsty from being under the sun. But my job here is done so..." Elena stood up and dusted off the sand, more for show than anything else, "drink up!" She pointed at the coconut still on him and slowly walked back to her spot - not that she could sprint there anyways.

"No need to get defensive." Damon ushered in a myriad of emotions that all morphed into an indescribable stoic face - like all the colors meshing to form white. So in a way Damon's face was a blank canvas, no emotion detectable.

Looking back Elena nodded, _'Yep! Damon was soooo white!'_ Giggling at her own cheesy analogy, she fixed her eyes in front to continue walking on.

Dumbfounded, Damon mouthed 'what?' just before he spoke, "White..? Look, hey! I can't just...get a tan in one day." His furrowed brow had shifted to his hairline by the time he was done talking - his undignified tone matching his expression.

And that's how Elena knew she had - yet again - voiced her thoughts. This was the second instance where she did that, ever. It was as if around Damon or when thinking about Damon her head was too full for anymore thoughts to stay in there and would just spill out. Her head was on a Damon overload.

"Uh...I just meant that your skin complexion is very healthy for being exposed to the sun for so long...you still managed to not burn." Elena covered up fast.

"So you are attracted to and astounded by my physical appearance." He deduced it, adding his flirty gaze and cocky smirk.

"I'm just glad we're still alive and well." Elena replied, melancholy settling in. Seeing Damon so casual seemed like they were on a vacation on an island, but his stubble on his jaw told otherwise - casting shadows on his face that weren't present the first day.

Elena remembered why she was here. She had taken the offer to help find a cure for cancer, though she didn't want to - but it was morally right to do so.

"Has there ever been a time when you felt, I don't know...like you wish you didn't have to do something but felt obligated to?" Elena questioned, curious to know more about Damon. So far all she got were glimpses of who he was.

Damon noticed the change immediately and he knew he shouldn't play the jerk, he knew she needed someone to talk to and vent on - and like he had promised, he would stay even if she hit him, as long as she got out all her bottled up feelings.

"There was this time when I had to deliver bad news, I could've let a nurse or my brother do it but I decided to do it. However, I couldn't stay and watch how I destroyed a family. I know its selfish, but I didn't want to feel. So I let my brother shoulder the burden. What good was telling them that she could live at most 2 more weeks with some expensive treatment, it would only bring their hopes up to only be crushed when she would pass away sooner than expected." Damon finished, a hard expression on his face - the swirl of emotions flickering across his eyes like a meteor shower during daylight, hardly visible yet able to see them clearly if you looked close enough.

He hadn't expected to reveal such intimate thoughts, but he wanted this to be real so he also needed to be honest.

During his soft confession, Elena had walked back towards him, sitting next to him - encouraging him with her presence and attentiveness.

"I get it...I understand." She tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder, slowly creeping its way to his neck juncture, giving it a feather light squeeze. She understood how hard it was to deal with such a heavy task.

Damon frowned, feeling nauseous at seeing her sympathetic face - it made him feel weak, uncertain. That's why he never told anyone, he didn't want their pity, he didn't want them to feel sorry for him. It was just like the time when his mother died and everyone fed him the same line, wearing the same expression:_ I'm sorry, I know how hard it is._ A hug and a pitiful stare before they moved on to tell Stefan the same thing.

The problem was that they_ didn't_ know, they didn't understand.

"I don't need your _pity_." He spit out like it was the most vile word, bitterness glazing his eyes.

"Its not sympathy, its understanding." She replied confidently.

"How can you possibly understand?" Damon challenged, narrowing his eyes - a sneer in place.

"You forget I'm also a doctor and deal with the same situations you do." Elena answered with a light tone, not wanting to agitate him, wanting to continue their conversation.

Damon's brow lifted, his face relaxing back into his melancholy state - expressing his apology for his outburst.

"So why did you leave so angrily, yesterday I mean?" The question had been nagging at her mind since he disappeared into the forest.

"Just because we shared a moment of mutual understanding doesn't mean I will pour my heart out as I weep onto your shoulder and you whisper meaningless words of reassurance." Sarcasm on full blast, signaling that his wall was back up, Damon stared merciless into her eyes awaiting her reaction.

Biting her lip to keep her angry retort from slipping out, she knew her chance had been lost. She would have to worm her way in to the now visible cracks of his shield.

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry." Putting on her best puppy eyes, she turned around acting the part of the victim. She knew she was manipulating him, but she needed him to clean out his closet full of skeletons. Somewhere along the way, it had become important to her.

She heard him sigh, but after a near 30 seconds of silence, she turned around - but he wasn't there, he was walking towards the shore.

Burning with indignation, Elena frowned as she made her way towards him, no stalked towards him.

"Don't." His plea mixing with ocean mist, hanging in the atmosphere.

"You know you can't keep doing this to yourself. It will get the best of you. Please talk to me."

"No." He quickly responded, but at seeing her expression flash with hurt, he sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately - sighing as well as causing her distress.

"You don't know me or what I'm capable of." Putting up his best threatening face, the shadows playing on his face created the desired effect as he leaned into Elena's face - invading her space yet rooting her to the spot. His eyes colder than nitrogen, they froze her to the bone, but not her heart - which thumped against her ribcage violently.

"So let me. I want to know you. I want to know who you are, who Damon is." Trying to ignore his intimidating pose, words, and aura - Elena barely managed to croak out the words, even if she was doubting her own actions. She didn't know anything about him, yet she felt like he wouldn't harm her even if he would hurt others.

Damon's eyes shifted from side to side, still staring into her own, searching for something - she didn't know what, but he seemed to be satisfied. Gradually, his whole posture eased, his jaw unclenched, his eyebrows softened, his eyes literally melted before her - revealing those warm oceanic irises.

Damon could not believe how naive and foolish the girl in front of him could be, to trust a man who clearly portrayed how dangerous he could be - utterly stupid. Yet, he envied that innocence and ability to easily confide in someone even if it wasn't the smartest thing to do or the safest either.

"Wow that was cheesy." His ever present smug smirk appeared as he leaned back into his nonchalant posture; head ever so slightly tilted upwards in arrogance, chest protruding out in boldness, as he settled his hands to his sides.

"Damon I'm serious." Releasing a shaky breath as she shifted her weight uneasily, her face morphed from one of dear in headlights to her usual uptight frown - crossing her arms defensively, still shaken.

"So was I." A shrug of the shoulders, half lidded eyes, and a side quirk of his lips later, Damon turns back to the ocean - closing himself off.

"You're impossible."

"As hard as it is for you to believe, such handsomeness is possible." Pressing his lips together, squinting and un-squinting his eyes lightly, Damon literally taps the air in an 'as a matter of fact' way.

Elena glared at him, "Oh I must've forgot that you're arrogant!"

"I mist have you know that I only have one name and its Damon," He drawled in a rather bored fashion. All he need to do now was poke his ear with his pinky and look away as he spoke to complete that 'I don't give a fuck' image, but of course he didn't.

"Did I..._not_...introduce myself?" Pausing briefly in mock wonder, his eyebrows furrow in confusion, "how rude of me!" Moving his hand over his heart, in mock aghast - eyes and mouth opened wide and surprised.

Elena felt like punching him hard on his damn pseudo face. She felt her eyebrow twitch in anger, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of sending her off the deep end again. So she did the next best thing.

_Splash._

Blue water turned a foamy white as it flew in the air, straight for Damon's face - his smug grin dropping once he saw the liquid getting closer.

By the time he registered what was happening, it was too late.

Damon spluttered, the salty bitter taste of water sticking to his tongue - he turned to Elena, mouth agape, finger pointing at her accusingly.

Elena couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh, snickering at his wet puppy look - his eyes even more emphasized as they nearly popped out in disbelief.

"Your going to pay for that." He let out a playful growl as he began to kick the water up to her face. And she laughed louder, choking on the water that invaded her nostrils and throat.

"Damon! Stop...Damon!" She threw her hands in front of her face, attempting to block some of the water as she giggled madly.

Trying to run away from him, her legs splashed in the water as she tried to walk on it rather than through it. But he followed suit, his mirth now audible. She looked back to yell at him again, but her demand remained clogged in her throat as she saw him.

His eyes kindle with barely contained delight, his pure innocent laugh meshing with the loud splats of water that assaulted her whole face.

Damon was not thinking of anything, simply living the present - enjoying the moment. Before he realized it, he was laughing, something he hadn't done in years. He chuckled, snickered, and he only laughed in his sarcastic or sinister way - which was basically more of a mock laugh. But now he laughed, a soft velvety melody, barely audible over the loud splashes.

He felt liberated and free - like when he drank and just partied with women, the difference was that he was sober and he didn't feel the guilt shimmering just beneath his conscious.

It wasn't until Elena fell on her knees, gasping for air, her face twisted into one of agony that he frantically ran to her. She was clutching her ribs - whether from running or laughing too much, Damon didn't know.

"Elena! What happened?" He crouched down next to her, his face etched with worry and regret. His beautiful smile nowhere to be seen.

"I-I...Gotcha'!" She pried her eyes open, evil smirk in place before catching him by surprise and with the lightest push, tipping him over into the shallow water, her hips swiftly but carefully settling on his pelvis, her hands holding his down with just enough pressure to be uncomfortable.

"I WIN!" She stuck her tongue out, winking her eye at him.

His eyes widened in realization, amusement and disbelief etched in his features and clearly detectable in his tone, "You LIED!"

Elena's smile widened, nodding once cheekily - she had surprised him that much was noticeable.

"But you're playing a dangerous game and I _always_ win."

Before Elena had time to process what he said he thrust his hips up, trying to buck her off him, yet not using his own upper strength as to not hurt her - so he refrained from wrenching his hands from hers. He realized his mistake all too late when her mouth parted and her eyelids fluttered. His own body responding, desire stirring in his abdomen.

"Get off Elena, before I hurt you." His voice betraying his arousal, an octave deeper - huskier than normal, though it could be mistaken for anger.

Elena knew he didn't refer to himself acting consciously, but accidentally hurting her in the process of their 'rough' game.

Trying to avoid over-thinking the reasons for his change in voice, she practically jumped off his lap, worried about her own response the longer she remained pressed against his hard body.

It was just a bodily response, natural when stimulated - it was just an unconscious reaction. It didn't mean anything, it didn't say anything about her and Damon. Just physical attraction, that's all - the man is gorgeous. Its hard to ignore that fact, her mind could but not her body. However even if she was attracted to him, she didn't have to act on that attraction.

"We should get back and dry off before we catch a cold." Damon quipped in, his voice now back to normal.

"Right." Silently they both got up, their drenched clothes marking a path down the sand as it dripped while they headed towards their makeshift hut, if it could be called that.

Elena let Damon pick out his clothes first.

"Why do you get clothes as if they were made for you?" Elena turned around to see Damon with a disgruntled face - his eyelashes sticking together from the water, a dewy wet sexy look despite his down turned lips.

"What are you talking about?" Elena pursed her lips lightly as her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, confused at his question.

"Elena look at me. Haven't you noticed what I'm wearing?" Damon let his hands drop to his sides in an exasperated and incredulous gesture.

Elena scoffed mentally, of course she had noticed what he was wearing - well maybe she focused more on his magnetic eyes - but she noticed his grey shorts with...oh, oh! That's what he meant.

Now with the over-sized white button up t-shirt lifted up to his waist, you could see the scarf used as a belt to keep the too wide shorts in place on his_ soft velvety sculpted olive slim drool worthy-_

"You see!" he wiggled his hips to prove his point, but the shorts slid down a little more at the movement providing a tantalizing view of his v-shape.

Elena picked up her jaw and discretely checked for a little trail of wetness on the corner of her lips as she pretended to tuck hair behind her ear. Her gut clenched in guilt, just guilt. Not from the view or the sexy little trust of his hips he had done moments ago. Just pure guilt from even thinking that way. She was betraying Stefan.

"Well, under the circumstances you should be grateful you even have clean clothes, its not like you can order them tailored to fit you," Elena shrugged, but her quirked lip shattered the image of a nonchalant demeanor.

Elena felt lucky, at least she had clothes that fit her - no scratch that - at least she had clothes, period! But she couldn't help but wonder: What if she had gotten clothes that were too small or too big? How uncomfortable! Then again Damon would enjoy the view regardless.

She shivered. It was too creepy to think about, that's why.

Elena however couldn't help but feel amused at the ridiculous sight before her: a grown man pouting over some oversized clothes that barely hung on to his body._ Priceless._

"Wipe that smirk of your face. I'm suffering over here." Damon grumbled some more before turning back to the suitcase at his feet.

* * *

><p>"So it's settled then, you will be my new assistant. I'll see to it that Stefan takes over your former position and you can move in anytime." Elijah looked at the woman in front of him, studying her expression.<p>

She seemed pleased maybe even a little too pleased.

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret this, I promise." Her sultry voice appeared to imply other activities unrelated to the hospital - or maybe he was just imagining things, after all he still found her highly attractive even after a decade, it didn't help that he still cared deeply about her.

She stood up and nearly skipped out with content and joy.

Elijah sighed. He hoped it was not a bad move on his part for accepting Katherine as his new assistant, who knows what kind of situations could arise. Then again, this was his chance to decipher her unusual behavior. Elijah had given her his word of always supporting her and so far he had not being true to it. He needed to redeem himself, after all he was a man of honor.

* * *

><p>Jeremy sat in his bed, contemplating the past occurrences. His sister could be lying dead at the bottom of the sea, or floating as she decomposed. Just imagining her fate, he felt like purging out the coffee he had for breakfast.<p>

Sure they had told him that the authorities had sent a search party, but that was not possible. Just today the news had reported that it would take 2 days for the rescue team to be assembled and organized before heading out to the Portuguese islands.

Bonnie and Caroline had some serious explaining to do.

But first he needed to call his girlfriend and explain why he hadn't showed up to their date. He had been too depressed and angry to remember that he was supposed to had picked her up an hour ago to go have breakfast and spend the rest of the day together.

The phone rang and rang, until the 5th ring he heard the monotone voice behind the phone, "Hello?"

"Anna?" Jeremy's voice was serious yet all the same held a tinge of fragility.

"Jeremy! I was worried about you. I tried calling you but it went straight through voice mail and then-" Anna was cut off by Jeremy's humoured chuckle.

"I'm okay...well as okay as someone could be after they find out that their sister could be dead."

His voice cracked slightly, not comfortable with voicing out his worst fears.

"Yeah I heard this morning in the news...I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. I was afraid of showing up at your apartment because I didn't know if you felt like having anyone around..." Her sweet tune mixed with her supporting words made his heart ache. Jeremy realized he did need someone desperately right now, maybe that's why he had called her in the first place.

"You're right, I wasn't ready to see anyone. Anna I'm sorry for not going on our date...but I couldn't do it, not after what happened." Jeremy explained, but he already knew he didn't have to - his girlfriend was extremely understanding, loving, and caring. Few of the many reasons he fell for her when he met her in college.

"I didn't expect you to, that would be selfish of me. I'll be over in a few minutes." Anna replied firmly, her determination clearly audible. Jeremy smiled, loving her frankness - knowing he could count on her to understand what he meant. He needed someone now.

They both hung up after they said their goodbyes. Now all that was left to clear up was the lies he was fed by Bonnie. Caroline hadn't told him a single lie, but she didn't tell him that Bonnie was lying either - so her silence made her an accomplice. Yes, he was being melodramatic but right now he was furious for being lied at on such a serious matter, whether for his protection or not, it was wrong. He will make sure they both realize it.

* * *

><p>Caroline was tending to the recovering patients, most of them today being kind - like they knew she needed a break. Maybe it was the rat nest currently situated above her head or the permanent worry lies etched on her forehead that refused to leave - that gave it away. Either way she was grateful for a laid back day.<p>

"Hey Caroline, I was wondering-" Stefan froze at seeing Caroline's disheveled state.

"Stefan! What are you doing here?" Surprise flooded Caroline's eyes, not because he was here so abruptly after Damon's...disappearance but because he seemed unaffected by it. And she would know if he was just pretending or bottling up his emotions, but he genuinely seemed to be at peace - not to mention perfectly pristine, not a stray hair in sight.

"I came by to see if you wanted to be my companion for dinner. Usually Elena and I go together after work but since she is..." He trailed off hoping she understood.

Caroline smiled tentatively. She would bring up the topic of his unusual behavior later on, for now she was content that he was making the effort to not stay coped up in a room to just wallow in sorrow. It wasn't healthy - she had learned that lesson very well.

"Of course, let me finish writing the report updates and I'll be done, okay?" Her face lighting up, the telltale raised eyebrows, sparkling blue irises, and brilliant pearly whites on display told of her enthusiasm. Momentarily blinded by her beauty, Stefan registered her response and nodded as he stepped out to let her finish her job.

Realizing that his lips had gone dry and that his heart had deafened him, Stefan blinked in wonder. He cared about Caroline as a friend, always had - but he had felt his heart ache when he saw her smile like that. It hurt knowing that another man would be given a smile ten times as beautiful, the man she would love. Or maybe it reminded him that the woman he loved would never smile at him again. Elena. He had to keep his faith and hope alive, for her and for him.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke, the sun on the horizon on the verge of disappearing underwater. Groggily she looked around searching for Damon. She found him perched on the same boulder they had used to lean against in search for shade and support.<p>

After they had finished changing, they had both decided to take a quick nap. Apparently she wasn't quick enough.

Damon looked so serene, just gazing into the sea, hair wildly tousled by the ocean gusts and salty mist. Bracing himself on his hands as he leaned back, legs hanging loosely off the edge - the image of an innocent boy fleeted through her mind before disappearing just as quickly.

Elena felt her limbs too heavy, she felt weak and her injuries where bothering her more than usual. She needed meat, protein to have more energy, sadly today hadn't been the day to go fishing. She wanted to go and join Damon, but now she was rendered useless. And as if on cue, Damon drops down the boulder and lands gracefully - like a panther dismounting of a tree branch on a rainforest after a long nap. Had he felt her thoughts? Not possible.

And just as he turned away from the crashing waves, his body sideways as he stared at Elena - Damon had been startled by a fairly large Portuguese water dog charging at him at full speed, tongue hanging out as the wind swiped his heart shaped ears back - his thick tail waging behind him. The surprise visitor was strong and muscular since it had knocked Damon off his feet, his lush wavy black coat shining under the sun as he licked Damon's face. Obviously Damon didn't seem to mind as he welcomed it and even encouraged it by scratching behind the dog's ears.

Elena just cringed, feeling squeamish at the sight. She didn't quite like having a dog slobbering on her face. Sure it was cute, but she detested that slimy texture and the sticky residue it left after it dried. But she couldn't help but feel that the dog was overly friendly, he acted like he was reuniting with his owner after a long time. She struggled to stand up, wanting to approach the curious scene unfolding right before her - wanting to know where this dog had materialized out from.

After the dog had coated Damon's face in saliva, the dog's bright black expressive eyes turned towards her frame, sensing her movements. He froze, ceasing all movement and once he a seemed to deem her 'safe to jump on' he leapt towards her, Elena let out a high pitched squeal. But the dog never knocked her over, instead he began barking joyfully at her - standing on his hind paws as if waiting for her to do something. Elena smiled and leaned down to pat the adorable dog on his shaggy yet incredibly soft fur.

"ANXO!" A faint voice echoed over the ocean's roaring waves, followed by a whistle.

Suddenly the dog's ears stood upright and he performed a mad dash toward the ocean. Alarmed Elena glanced at Damon who seemed to have his eyes on something, she turned back toward the shore and saw a black dot waddling toward a vessel. It was a small fisherman boat, which seemed to have seen their signal and was now heading toward them.

Blinking abruptly, Elena stared in slight disbelief and self depreciation. Not only had helped come REALLY soon, but she had just realized that the dog had to have come from somewhere not just out of the water - she felt idiotic. After all Portuguese Water Dogs are known for traveling with fishermen and helping them catch fish, specially since their amazing swimmers.

Excitement bubbled to the surface, her body jumping up and down waving her arms around as she yelled, "OVER HERE!" She felt her grin disappear, the pain settling in. Groaning in pain, she doubled over, clenching her eyes shut.

"You idiot, you're still injured," despite the angry tone and insult, Damon was by her side in an instant to provide support. Elena snarled, not content with his scolding or his aid - she didn't want it. Specially since he pointed out the obvious: Yes she's injured and yes she is an idiot. But it didn't mean it was okay for him to point it out. Hmph!

"Let go." She growled. Damon let her go, smirking and shrugging - stepping toward the shore. With a shaky sigh, Elena tried to keep her brooding forehead less crowded - Damon infuriated her most of the time. It grated her thinned out nerves, making it hard for her to begin liking more than just his physical attributions.

* * *

><p>The old man with a weird name she couldn't remember, had picked them up and dropped them at a nearby island as he continued his daily routine of fishing. Much smaller and more habitable - well judging from the lack of heavy vegetation and flatter terrain, not to mention the humble square houses that littered the coast - this island was nothing like the the one they had been on.<p>

"Ugh! I think we were better of alone," a distraught Damon sneered at the place as he scanned the little town, but the brightness of his eyes and that minuscule dimple that appeared everytime he tried not to smile - gave him away: he obviously was as relieved as her to be back to civilization.

So she just rolled her eyes and shook her head in suppressed humor - trying to hold back the small smile on her face. She couldn't help it, she was in a good mood right now.

They walked toward the village - Village hidden in the Mist - according to the quirky ol' man back in the boat. So far she didn't see any mist, but maybe in the night or dawn she would. As they got closer, they noticed the rich dark brown earth finner than sand, the beige dried up mud man-made houses, but most of all the atmosphere. People and children all seemed to be at peace with each other, a certain intimacy hanged in the breeze - the one only years of knowing each other could bring. It made them feel like intruders, outsiders. Sure there weren't any glares or unwelcoming behavior, but their curious and excited murmurs made her feel like a show freak - she didn't like being the center of attention. It was unsettling and awkward.

"Well they sure seem to be in a happy-go-lucky mood!" Damon leaned down to whisper in her ear only to noticed how withdrawn she seemed. Her arms were crossed across her midriff, hunching her back as if trying to distance herself or protect herself...

"Lighten up Elena. We're finally safe and all you can do is act like your about to present in a classroom back in high school?" Incredulity seeped from his every pore, Elena didn't have to look at his face to know that his eyebrows would be raised, his eyes squinting, and mouth slightly agape in a pouty gesture.

Realizing that she was acting childish, she straightened up and quickly snapped her arms back to her sides, twisting her head to face him, "I wasn't doing that!" She narrowed her eyes and tightened her lips in challenge, daring him to disprove her.

"Okay," He rolled his head back as he let out his exasperated defeated whisper, "whatever you say 'Lena." He began to strut forward their new 'home'.

Huffing, Elena caught up to him, she didn't like seeing his retreating back. She wouldn't be left behind.

Damon looked around. The town's people weren't short or unusually dark, instead they just looked like poor regular portuguese people. Then again that's just a stereotype for Mexican Indians - he was seriously beginning to doubt his intelligence. But the momentary lapse in logic or common sense could be attributed to the lack of nutrition.

As he continued to survey the small dirt made huts and dirt roads, Damon felt a surge of pride rush through him as he saw the smitten and adoring gazes of every female he walked past by. Turning to look at Elena to gauge her reaction, Damon's smirk shifted into a flat displeased line. Apparently Elena had the same effect on the male population, yet she was completely unaware of it. GOOD.

Fixing his blue lasers on the drooling men, Damon managed to unsettle them - quickly making them look away. He had his claim, Elena was under his care. He felt like an alpha male exuding dominance on what was his. At least he thought Elena belonged to him, not as a possession but as a friend.

Elena was annoyed to say the least. These women clearly had no standards. They just see a pretty boy walk down and they practically get naked for him. If only they knew the self serving arrogant ass he was underneath his charming exterior. She couldn't help but glare at the women who dared stare at him longer than necessary, it disgusted her.

"Hel-hello?" A cautious couple approached them, hesitant smiles wavering on their faces at witnessing their scowls.

Whipping their heads forward, Elena and Damon paused in wonder before realizing that they had greeted them. "Ah, yes. Good afternoon." Elena's monotone voice rang out just after Damon's grunt. Elena felt anger, Damon had no manners at all - he didn't even have the decency to deem their greeting with words. He sounded like an animal, grunting 'hn' like a freaking gorilla.

"You must be new here, judging from your looks." The guy with the ash brown curly locks and soulful hazel eyes spoke up. He was about 2 inches shorter than Damon and not as well built, more on the slender side. Elena shifted her eyes toward the female accompanying him. She had beautiful wood shaving chocolate curls, reaching her shoulders, her eyes a mirror of the the man standing next to her. They were probably related. She looked to be the same age as herself, maybe younger. As for the man, in his early 30's.

"We're Bruna and Dominic Silva - owners of the small herbal shop just a few houses down, we welcome you."

After they showed them around and explained that there was no communication with the mainland or any other island for the matter, unless it was by going personally and delivering a message. And according to them, it would take weeks to reach mainland. Of course they would try but it seemed like they would never get home.

In the end, a kind old woman had offered her home as a temporary home for them - she had refused to stay there and had moved in with her daughter. It was extremely kind of her to try and provide as much comfort as possible. By the end of the day, Damon and Elena had been too exhausted to actually go out and meet other villagers.

"Damon, where are we supposed to sleep?" Elena stared with a blank expression at the single bed made of hay and bamboo. They couldn't possibly fit there together.

"I can take the ground, I'll just use the oversized clothes in the suitcase as blankets." He commented offhandedly - already laying down and layering the clothes on.

Everything they had found in the beach was not left behind, well with the exception of the lean-to shelter and the makeshift water solar still - the fruit and clothes were brought along.

"Damon..." Elena began in that anomalous way where she calls him, warns him, and scolds him all at the same time. "You know it will get cold, remember what Dominic said." She reminded him.

Damon ignored her and continued his task, nonetheless with a more rigid and wary posture - but still went on, maybe even more rapidly than before.

"It isn't called Village Hidden in the Mist for no reason? If there's mist, it must get cold," She continued as if she was reprimanding a child for forgetting to wash their hands before dinner, who by the way seemed to not be listening at all.

"Damon!'

"I know Elena! I know!" Damon snapped, stilling his movements but not turning to direct his words toward her. "But what do you want me to do? Do you want to sleep in the ground. I would gladly take the bed if that's what you want." He was pulling out his sarcastic remarks, feeling like a clever little jerk.

"Only if you lay down with me..." Elena ushered out shyly, uncertain if she should've made that comment at all. Damon turned to look at her abruptly, his body now facing her albeit still on the ground but now confronting her. Seeing his shocked eyes and questioning gaping mouth, Elena rushed to clarify.

"I mean, it will get really cold and the best way to keep our body temperature conserved is to share body heat. This hut is pretty run down and will not serve as an adequate shield from the harsh weather." Slipping into her logical mode and using some of her basic medical knowledge made Elena feel safer when getting herself out of an embarrassing situation with the crude Damon.

"But we never did that at the beach and we even had less barriers around us." Damon countered, not willing to accept her mechanical answer - he wanted something more. He wanted Elena to admit that she wanted to do that for other vast reasons than simply conserving bodily warmth - though he wouldn't mind but still...

"Yeah but as they told us, this island has harsher weather due to the flat area they are situated in - the wind and frost doesn't get caught in the palm trees or various other plants that had surrounded us previously. Besides, why are you refusing?" Elena finished with a cross of her arms and a narrowed gaze.

"I'm not resisting, I was merely curious about the logic behind your...suggestion." The twinkling of his turquoise orbs showed of his flirty demeanor, but most of all how he had been toying with her all this time.

Now offended, Elena felt the fire course through her veins and into her mouth - wanting to throw up all the detestable things she had to confess about Damon and his arrogant ways.

"I'm not doing this for you, its in my best interest to keep my body in a normal temperature to promote a healthier immune system and thus speed up my healing," putting on her best bitch face and all, Elena waited for Damon's response.

"And what makes you think I would help you? I have been through worse, I can handle this." His perfectly clam reply coupled with his cocky grin afterwards was making Elena seriously regret ever suggesting such a thing.

"Fine. I hope you catch frostbite on that damn mouth of yours and maybe it will fall off - disabling you from ever smirking or speaking again," she had managed to say this in a sickeningly sweet way that contradicted her ill spoken words.

"Ouch! Consider these feelings hurt..." he winced as he placed his hand over his heart - or where it was supposed to be anyways.

Having had enough, Elena rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh before turning toward her bed - which looked positively inviting right now. Yawning she laid down, relishing in the way it actually molded against her, not itching or poking her in any way. Maybe it was just the sleep deprivation that had her feeling like everything was heavenly.

Before she knew it, she had dozed of watching Damon still unpack the clothes to lay on the floor.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Caroline were just about done with their seafood platter when Caroline popped the question.<p>

"So, how are you doing with the whole accident?" She looked up at him timidly, not sure if to smile - she could come of as insensitive. "Fine. I just want Elena and Damon to return safe and sound."

To her surprise, Stefan answered almost immediately - no tensing of the shoulders or hesitation on his part - terrifyingly casual. "Yeah, I hope and pray every second of the day that they do come back alive."

Stefan sensed her insistence - finally sighing in defeat, he decided to acknowledge the discomfort she felt around him. She was probably dying to probe him with questions but she was also putting his best interest first - proving what an amazing friend she was.

"Look Caroline. I know my behavior...the way I'm acting may seem odd, but I know they're alright. Its a feeling I have..." His eyes were serious, yet begged her to understand.

Not fully understanding what he was feeling or to how he knew, Caroline opened her mouth to voice it out. However, his eyes pleaded her not to, so she settled by closing it and letting out a breath in disappointment - slouching back and in to her seat.  
>"Wow, who would have thought Caroline Forbes would not blab away regardless!" A small thankful smile grace his lips and he couldn't resist teasing her - effectively changing the subject and directing the attention back to her.<p>

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, but I'll humor you. And I'll let you know that my gossiping days are over, they have been for a while...you just didn't notice," she trailed off trying not to sound so desperate and sad - putting a more indifferent tone to it, sealing it with a casual shrug of her shoulders as she reached to take a sip of her coconut drink.

Amusement and gratefulness shone in his grassy irises, "Of course I noticed! when the people started to chat in the hallways instead of whispering or with shifty eyes...that's when I knew the Gossipator was no more." A completely serious face gradually morphed into a suppressed smile and humorous eyes under furrowed eyebrows.

Gasping indignantly, Caroline stared at him through disbelieving narrowed eyes - mouth agape shaking her head gently in disapproval.

And just like that, Caroline and Stefan had fallen back into their friendly bickering and slightly flirtatious comments - incident still in the back of their minds but neither making a move to bring it up again. They had the rest of their week to do that.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up with a start, still feeling her heart thumpting against the bones of her ribcage, creating a unpleasant tingling feeling on the surface.<p>

The room was dark, only illuminated by the eerie silver light that shone through the curtains of the window. Feeling cold sweat slither down her throat, Elena shivered - she felt so cold, so..._alone_. Feeling a whimper trembling on her lower lip, she tried to stifle her oncoming sobs - fortunately she heard some rustling, startling her enough to prevent her meltdown.

A few moans and a happy sigh later, Elena stared intently with her dilated pupils - trying to get as much light in her eyes as possible. The only thing she saw was pale skin glowing and raven hair appearing an ethereal blue under the moon's caress. Shadows painted his whole body, highlighting his toned figure, emphasizing his sophisticated face. But most of all the hazy blue tinted brilliance tracing his outline made his peachy lips all the more enticing, his lush eyelashes even more stunning against his cheekbones - but most of all saturating his usually ice blue orbs into a breathtaking sapphire vivid hue...wait his eyes?

"Elena?" A groggy voice, heavy with sleep husked out in the darkness. The thick blanket rested on his waist, little droplets of sweat sliding down his bare chest. Where he got the blanket and why he was topless was all a mystery to Elena.

Still staring at him, doe eyes even rounder than before - Elena gaped slightly before forcing her voice to work, "I had a bad dream..."

Damon stared at her, gaze intense yet patient. He didn't know why she was telling him, but he felt a strange sense of satisfaction.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His deep voice haunted Elena. How could he be so sweet? They had shared fun moments and soul searching episodes, but he had never sounded so caring.

"I don't remember...all I know is that I was terrified, I thought I wouldn't survive," a detached tone floated toward Damon's ears. He nodded, understanding her amnesia, its not like he didn't forget his dreams either. However, he did pick up on how her skin shone with perspiration and looked paler than usual even if the lustrous white light had to do anything with it - it was still too pale.

"You know, its pretty cold down here and this blanket is big enough but not thick enough," his sensual whisper sent a mob of butterflies into her stomach. Why was it that at night he looked and sounded even more attractive, like he was meant to thrive in the darkness, to seduce and trap his prey under his mesmerizing eyes and husky voice. It was hard to look away.

Rattling herself out of her musings once she saw how his tender expression was slowly drifting away the longer she stayed silent, Elena smiled gently. Soon she was next to Damon, under the soft wool cover - bodies mere centimeters apart.

Miscalculating their closeness, Elena turned toward Damon, prepared to thank him only to come face to face with; dark blue eyes, warm breath, and sandalwood scented flesh. Her head began to spin, she was surrounded by his essence.

You know how they say that the best things in the world can't be seen or heard, but be felt with the heart - well this wasn't one of those moments. Right now she saw how wonderful he could be, how sweet he sounded, and how her heart soared at being so near him: physically and emotionally. His eyes were so expressive, full of life, open to reveal his soul - only for her to see.

The heat of his body quickly transferred to her shivering one as it radiated with warmth and joy.  
>"Damon, I-" Elena's voice a soft susurration , afraid to break their connection. But he didn't let her finish, leaning in. Elena faltered for a minute, her eyelashes hummingbird wings as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Glancing at his inviting lips, moist and soft - Elena found herself mimicking his earlier bold move, she leaned in wanting to have just a taste.<p>

Tiny pulses of electricity shot through her, jolting her in an unpleasant way. Damon had recoiled like she was the most repugnant identity in the planet before their lips had even brushed. Feeling her heart jerk, she looked up in undisguised hurt.

"Elena...I _know_," he began straining the word with a sympathetic eyes penetrating hers, "You're welcome, now lets get some sleep," his tone still holding that airy affectionate tone as he brushed a stray hair off her forehead.

Elena knew he referred to her gratitude that was left unsaid when he interrupted her. She didn't know if he was just teasing her with the almost kiss or if he really was going to go through with it before regretting his actions.

Feeling disappointed, she cuddled near him, not wanting to distance herself from his calming presence. She felt _safe_. And that's what she needed right now, the reassurance of safety given the moment. Not particularly because they were far away from home but because the nightmare that was still disturbingly vivid in her mind kept her chilled to the bone and terrified out of her wits. Stefan usually was her go to person when she needed to feel safe, but Damon would do given Stefan was miles away - seperated by land and sea.

Damon let out a long breath he had been suppressing in his lungs. He had almost kissed her, a stranger he knew nothing about but felt like he knew his entire life. It wasn't uncommon for him to have a one night stand, but it was different with her, he didn't want her just physically even if that's all his mind could think about. He wasn't sure what his heart felt or what this could turn into, but he wasn't about to ruin that but a stupid moment of weakness and lust. Pretty deep for a womanizer. Sighing, Damon closed his eyes wondering when he became so ridiculous and a hopeless romantic. Though the romantic part was always in him, he never let it get the best of him. After all emotions were a liability that rewarded him with the deepest of sorrows. He didn't want to go through that ever again.

Hearing her breathing even out, Damon drifted to a peaceful slumber - not quite sure why since he had just declared to not fall in love ever again, but he couldn't help it. Not when he had a beautiful brunette with a fiery spirit looking like a harmless kitty cat purring next to him.

Even if he had already been more than warm before she nestled in, he didn't mind sweating a little more and putting up with a little discomfort. He knew anyways that the temperatures were nowhere near the freezing levels that the early morning brought.

For now he was happy to have her as a friend, he didn't want to get involved as anything more and she didn't give any indication of it either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I have ALOT explaining to do for the horrible way I just neglected this story and the other one as well. To be completely honest, my personal life got so stressful to the point where I lost my inspiration. We're on the verge of losing our home and tight on money - now I have to go to a community college instead of a private or UC. But its fine now :) I know life isn't easy and it helped me realize that I can't give up even when things seem terrible.**

**And I hope this doesn;t happen again, but I dont want to make any promises in case something does happens :( I'm terribly sorry. I know how it feels to have a story be updated so late, its infuriating and you can lose interest, but please stick with me :'[**

**And thanks to all of those who reviewed, favorite, alerted this story! I feel even worse knowing I let you down, but nonetheless happy you guys took the time to do so. Your reviews literally made me cry with joy, specially since I was so sensitive and in need of cheering up, thank you!**

**Reviews feed my soul and will to write on! :) Please feel free to leave one! :3**


End file.
